Times Change, and we with Time
by Emerald The Lady Destiny
Summary: Sarah has had to grow up quickly, having recieved crushing news about her family. Can her friend help pull her out of the depression and guilt she is slowly letting over take her? And what of the Goblin King, who chooses now for his revenge against Sarah?
1. A moment

Times Change, and we with Time

Well, here I finally am with my new story. It's a bit different then I envisioned, but isn't it always? But before we get down to the story, there's a very important note I would like to put here, it's very important that you read it:

Now, as some of you know, I like having another romance in the story besides J/S. Makes for interesting fiction. Now, this story is no different, except for one thing. There is going to be a lesbian relationship in this story, so if you have a problem with that I suggest you leave. I see nothing wrong with it, but I know some do, so it's your own opinion whether you want to read this story or not. I just wrote this so people would know. And for those of you thinking it, no, it is not Sarah who is in a romantic relationship with a woman; this is a Jareth/ Sarah story.

That said, hope you enjoy this story, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth is not mine, nor any of its characters. All original character are mine, if you would like to use any of them in a story please ask first. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1: A moment

It's amazing how one moment in life can change your entire existence. Your outlook on life, even the way you think. Sometimes these moments are for the best, sometimes they are not. But they happen, whether we want them to or not. Life isn't fair, which most seem to forget, or have not learned. We just have to embrace the fact, and live with it.

But I'm getting ahead of myself…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To say Sarah was completely changed from going through the Labyrinth three years ago would have been a lie. No one can really change their entire way of life, no matter how hard you try. But she did learn valuable lessons, which made her mature more. She still loved fantasy, though she learned not to say any more magic phrases out loud, and nothing beginning with "I wish".

She was lonely though, with no friends except her ones from the Labyrinth, which she saw every once in a while. And being a senior in High School with no friends is a lonely time indeed. Which is why she was quite happy, that one day when she met most likely the single most interesting person she had ever known.

She had been sitting on a bench outside of her small New England town High school, waiting for the bell to ring. Never mind she was almost an hour early. She always was, getting away from her so-called 'home' as soon as possible.

No matter how hard she had tried, the relationship with her stepmother had not gotten better, so she had finally given up. Her Father barely acknowledged her; so much was he under the thumb of his wife. Her only joy was her sweet three-year-old half brother Toby, who she still had to baby-sit most nights, but she didn't mind so much anymore. 

But I'm getting off the subject again. As I was saying, Sarah was sitting on a bench outside of her school, watching the few fellow students who came early for practices and such go by. Mostly it was the cheerleaders, practicing their cheers. They were the stereotypical cheerleading bunch, the most popular girls in school, and ridiculed anyone not like them. So in other-words, Sarah being a 'theater freak', was not even worthy of their words. That was fine with Sarah.

She felt the weight shift on the old wood bench, and turned to see whom was next to her.

She was a pretty girl, around Sarah's age, and probably around 5' 8" or so. Her hair was a mass of red curls, which went to a bit below her shoulders. She had merry gray eyes, and a face that couldn't seem to help but smile. Her clothes were what Sarah really noticed, being rather noticeable, with her black pants, and black shirt, with a long lacey shirt over it, with must have gone halfway to her knees, giving the impression of a spiders web. 

"Bonjour…ahem, I mean Hello." Said the girl, who had a very light French accent. (AN: Take my word for it, ok? I can't write accented words well, so you figure it out). 

"Hi." Said Sarah. "That's a great outfit. Not many people around here have tastes like ours." Sarah had on a poet's shirt and jeans, as she still fancied wearing them sometimes.

"Thank you." Said the girl. "Yours is very lovely too."

"I'm Sarah Williams, by the way." Said Sarah, shaking hands with the girl.

"Mikayla LaCroix." Said the girl. "Yes, my parents actually named me that. And would you believe my middle name is Whistler?"

Sarah laughed. "I think it's a great name, very romantic sounding. Are you an exchange student, Mikayla?"

"No." said Mikayla. "I am from France, as you can probably tell by my name and accent. I moved to America recently, and loved your town when I passed by it on my travels. So I bought a house here. Oh, and you may call me Mika, it is what people call me often."

"You bought a house?" said Sarah. "What about your parents?"

"My parents died several years ago." Said Mika. "They were very rich explorers. They got their money from rich families. I have spent many years wandering the world."

"Sorry about your parents." Said Sarah. "But wow, that sounds exciting traveling the world."

"Oui, it is." Said Mika. "I have learned much traveling. When my parents died when we were in Africa, the tribe we were staying with adopted me into the tribe. It was quite an experience."

The two girls continued talking, becoming fast friends. When the bell finally rang, Sarah helped Mika find her way around to her classes, which thankfully they were in all the same classes.

At lunchtime, the two sat together, as Mika told Sarah a story about when she had traveled once to Cairo. They were interrupted by one of the football players, who was named Bryan, walking up to the table, his eyes on Mika.

"And who might you be?" he asked, flashing his (he though at least) perfect smile.

"Not even remotely interested." Said Mika, rolling her eyes. " Mon ami Sarah and I are having a private conversation. Take the hint."

Now, as captain of the football team, and the big man on campus, he was not used to being rejected. So how did he react? Badly, of course.

"And why aren't you interested?" he asked. "What are you, a faggot? Yeah, maybe you're not interested in boys, so much as your "mon ami" Sarah. Ain't mon ami French for my love?"

"Listen you tiny brained son of a window dresser," Sarah Mika, standing up to face Bryan. "First of all, mon ami means 'my friend'. You would know that if you knew anything at all French, which apparently you do not have the brain capacity for. And faggot is a very offensive term, especially considering in your narrow mindedness you know not what you speak of. And even if I am more interested in girls, that is none of your business. Now leave my sight before I am forced to do something _you_ will regret."

Taken aback by Mika's rant, Bryan did leave, but not before stuttering a few incomprehensible words.

" 'Son of a window dresser'?" said Sarah, trying not to laugh.

"So I'm a Monty Python and the Holy Grail fan, sue me." Said Mika. "Uh…Sarah, mon ami, you don't have a problem with me being as I am, do you?"

Sarah shrugged. "Hey, how you life your life is up to you. I don't have a problem with it."

"That is good." Said Mika. "Now if only more people would have that sort of view…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From that day on, Mikayla and Sarah were the best of friends. They were always seen together, whether it was shopping at the renaissance clothes shop, waiting in line at the bookstore for the latest volume in their favorite series, or just hanging out at Mika's house, which Sarah loved, with all its exotic knick-knacks from around the world.

Sarah's parents immediately like Mika, yes; even her stepmother could help liking Mika, with her polite manners. More often than not one would sleep over at the other's house; sometimes bringing Toby to Mika's if Sarah's parents went out, which was quite often. Toby also loved Mika, as she cared for him so. Mika had been an only child, but had met children on her travels, so she was good with them.

It had been one night like many others, with Sarah and Toby staying over at Mika's house, while her parents were out of town. Sarah was watching t.v. with Toby, while Mika was painting. Painting was one of Mika's passions, and she was quite the artist.

It was a stormy night, with the rain pattering on the house, before becoming stronger.

The phone rang, and Mika went to pick it up. "Hello, LaCroix Residence."

Mika listened to the voice on the other end, as her eyes opened wide. "Yes, I'll tell her." She finally said, before hanging up.

"Sarah, I think you should sit down for this." Said Mika, settling down on the couch absently.

"I am sitting down, Mika. What was the phone call about?" asked Sarah. She was worried, her friend looked shocked.

"That was the police." Said Mika. "They said they found your parents car on the highway. They got my number from a neighbor of yours they called, after there was no answer at your house…"

"What, did it break down and they abandoned it?" asked Sarah, interrupting Mika.

"No, they didn't." said Mika. "Apparently the road was slick from it raining, and they took the curve too fast…I'm sorry Sarah, but they're dead…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One moment, one instant, one word can change our life forever. Time we wish we could change, but can't. Some things are meant to be. Times Change, and we with Time. This is how things have been since Time began.

Not that we always like the outcome.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, I'm very satisfied with how this chapter turned out. And kudos to anyone who knows the whole quote for "Times Change". Hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and remember…

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan


	2. A bored Goblin King

Times Change, and we with Time

Hello everybody! My goodness, ten whole reviews for chapter one? Thank you all so very much! But seriously, to answer Lily's question, this -is- a J/S fic. Which was so stated on the summary AND the authors notes of chapter one. Does anybody read the author's notes anymore? Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, never have, and never will. My only characters are Mikayla and Kalani. If you would like to use either of them in a story, please ask.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: A bored Goblin King

Jareth was bored. Period. 

The goblins were currently off doing some mindless thing or another, or just staying out of the way of their King. And no children had been wished away for many months. None, in fact, since a certain beautiful young mortal woman had beaten him.

'Let's not start thinking about _that _again.' He thought to himself. Jareth sighed tiredly, trying to think of something to occupy him.

He finally conjured a crystal, and saying some random magical phrase, threw it upon the ground. It burst with a shower of glitter, and left a person in its place.

The person was about 5' 10" or so, with hair the color of a copper penny, with blonde at the tips, the hair cut in a pageboy haircut except for a thin braid which went about to the person's shoulder, and the person had eyes the color azure blue. The person was dressed in clothes that were popular in the Underground, a poet's shirt and tights. The person, though dressed like a Male Fae, she was a female, her name being Kalani, Lady and Mistress of Rainbow Falls, a small estate outside the Goblin Kingdom.

Kalani let out several curses not even remotely resembling a human language, before finally calming down.

"Damn it, Jareth!" she said. "You can't just take people out of their homes and conjure them up for your own enjoyment!"

"Actually, I can." Said Jareth evenly, brushing an invisible bit of dust off the sleeve of his white poet's shirt. "After all, I am a King."

"Yes, King of the Goblins." She pointed out. "Do I look like a Goblin to you…wait, don't answer that. My point being, it's rude and impolite to do so, and if I were anyone else besides your loving and loyal friend, I'd knock your block off."

"I'd love to see you try." Said Jareth with a snort. "Is it my fault I needed some entertainment besides those goblins with their I.Q. level that of a raisin?"

"Is it my fault you have the attention span of a three year old?" Kalani countered. She sat down on the steps of Jareth's throne, looking up at him. "Seriously though, my friend, what's with you? You haven't been the same since Sa-…er, the incident, and frankly people are starting to talk at the Fae court. Not that they have much of anything else to do, mind you, but still."

"I could care less what the Fae court thinks." Said Jareth with a wave of his leather gloved hand. "They're all a bunch of mindless gossip hounds. And I don't know what you mean by 'the incident'."

"Denial, denial." Said Kalani, clicking her tongue is a 'tsk tsk' manner. "You and I both know your gigantic ego suffered a blow when you know who defeated you. After all, she was the first…well…ever, to beat the Labyrinth. Not to mention being in love with her and having it thrown back in your face."

"Thank you for the re-cap of the events." Jareth commented sarcastically.

"Not a problem." Kalani said with a grin. "I _do _know what might make you feel better though…but since you don't seem to care about my opinion…"

"Let me guess." Said Jareth. "You want me to what, go up there, court her, sweep her off her feet?"

"As much as the whole 'Knight in shining armor thing' would be fun, no." said Kalani. "I was thinking more along the lines of revenge. You know, and eye for an eye, tit for tat, that sort of thing."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that isn't against the rules?"

"Not like if it were it would stop you." Muttered Kalani, as she conjured a book. A pair of reading glasses appeared on her face, as read: "Article 712, paragraph 7: 'In the event of the the 'Wisher' successfully managing their way through the Labyrinth, and recovering the 'Wishee', The Goblin King or Queen is allowed the right of vengeance upon said person, if the King or Queen do so wishes, if there is just cause. ' So to sum that up into something actually comprehensible, yeah, you can have your revenge on her."

Jareth looked thoughtful for a moment. "What exactly would I do? And what is with those ridiculous glasses."

"For added emphasis." Said Kalani. "And how should I know what you should do? You're the King here, not me. So go do something all vengeancey like, and get over it. Oh, and if something goes wrong and the Fae royals find out, and I have no knowledge of this conversation, and I did not have vengeance planning relations with you. Basically, you screw up, I don't know you."

"Comforting thoughts." Said Jareth. "You may go now."

"Thank you a thousand times, oh your most High and Mightiness!" Kalani said sarcastically, going into an exaggerated bow as she disappeared in a puff of gold smoke.

Jareth chuckled slightly when she was gone. Despite their words, the two were close friends, and had known each other since childhood. In fact, with Jareth's sometime volatile moods, Kalani was just about his only friend.

He considered her words of revenge. Perhaps it would help, and he could finally move on from this pathetic-ness he had become since 'the incident'.

He changed into a white owl, and flew out the window.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everything seemed to move in a blur for Sarah in the few months that followed. She was so distraught she gave it to Mika to plan most of her parents funeral, and most other arrangements. Sarah, along with Toby, moved in with Mika. Due to her excellent home life they could have (and the fact Mika was filthy rich) Sarah was granted custody of Toby. 

Despite her guilt and grief, she graduated High School along with Mika, both of whom got high honors. Mika did not plan on pursuing going to college, as she wanted to be an artist, but Sarah wished to go. Unfortunately, what with Toby and all, she really couldn't. 

Fate had certainly thrown her for a loop.

Sarah did miss her Father and Stepmother, no matter they hadn't been very good parents, but most of what she felt was guilt that she didn't miss them as much as she should. She suddenly had adult responsibilities thrust upon her young shoulders, and she didn't know whether she could handle it or not. Her dreamer's soul was slowly dying inside, leaving a shell of her former self.

It was on a chilly winter evening that everything was going as usual in the LaCroix-William's household. Toby was playing on the floor with his toys, while Mikayla painted him. Sarah was antsy though, and needed to get out.

"I'm going for a walk, Mika." She said, grabbing her coat. "I'll be back later, kay?"

"All right Sarah, but don't go out too long, you don't want to catch cold." Mika replied.

Sarah walked out the door, and headed towards the park. She didn't notice the white barn owl in the tree in front of Mika's house, looking at her. Neither did she notice when he started following her…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, no throwing objects! I got enough of that with "As the World Falls Down…again" to last me a long time. But what can I say, cliffhangers are fun to write! I hope you like Kalani, I thought she was a fun character. Not many people can make fun of the Goblin King and get away with it…I learned this the hard way -_- Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember…

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan


	3. Mika kicks some Goblin butt

Times Change, and we with Time

Wow! Seventeen reviews, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. But…what did I say about throwing things? Hmm? It is not wise to try the Lady Destiny's patience, children. It can end badly for you. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: *in a bored monotone* The Labyrinth does not belong to me. The only characters that are mine are Mikayla and Kalani. If you would like to use them for a story please ask. I hate disclaimers, can you tell?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: Mika kicks some Goblin butt

Sarah walked through the park, with no particular destination. She finally ended up on a bench, sighing tiredly as she looked up at the stars and beautiful full moon. 

When had her life gotten so out of her control?

Things had been going so well; she had met Mika, the greatest friend she had ever known, she was getting good grades, and it was almost certain she would be able to get into an Ivy League college.

But now she had an almost four-year-old child to take care of, with no money of her own left to go to college. Sure, she could ask Mika for help, but Sarah was too proud for that. Basically she had no future.

"Such cheerful subjects to think about, Sarah". She said to herself. "I'll figure this whole thing out…somehow…"

But her words caught in her throat, as she put her head in her hands and cried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jareth followed Sarah in his owl form, as she wandered around the park. He was wondering just what he would do. For some bizarre reason, he could not think of one single form of revenge against Sarah.

'Probably for the simple reason you're madly in love with her.' His sub-conscious said in a singsong voice. Jareth would have growled if he had been in human form. He musn't let his emotions get the better of him. He was the Goblin King, damn it, and he should act as such.

Finally, a plan formed in his mind. It was cliché, he knew, but it would work. He would send some goblins after Toby, and make Sarah run his Labyrinth again, only this time he would make it _much _more difficult.

He sent a mental message, sending several goblins to the house he had seen Sarah come from, where she was apparently living now.

When she finally stopped walking, and sat down on a bench, he alighted onto a tree where he could see her. She looked so sad.

'Well…I don't have to make the Labyrinth _really_ difficult. Just enough…' he thought to himself. 'My revenge doesn't have to be large. A small revenge will do…'

When she began to cry, he completely lost it. He could never take revenge on her, and he knew it. (He had forgotten about the goblins currently on their way to Mika's house)

Jareth flew from the tree, and landed on the ground in front of Sarah, changing into his true form. He took a handkerchief from his pocket, and he saw Sarah take it with a quiet 'thank you', and not looking up. 

"What are you crying for?" he asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sarah could tell there was someone in front of her. She had thought she had been quite alone in this part of the park. Apparently she had been wrong.

She took the handkerchief the person had offered her without looking up, saying a quite 'thank you'. She wiped her tears. That's when she saw the leather glove encased hand that the handkerchief had come from. When she heard the voice asking why she was crying, her worst fears were realized. She gasped, looking up into a face she had hoped she would never see again.

"Oh my God…" Sarah said, unable to form any other words.

"Sarah…" he said, as if he were unable to think of anything either.

Sarah was about to go in to a full on tirade of why he was there, when a horrifying though struck her. "Toby!" He was all alone with Mika in that big house…Goblin King here…Goblins…

Sarah stood from the bench and immediately started running, not bothering to look back, where the Goblin King stood, his cape and hair blowing in the breeze, a forlorn look on his face.

Sarah kept running, even as she heard the sound of thunder, and saw rain-clouds beginning to gather. She kept running as it began to rain.

But she ran too fast, and skidded on the now wet cement of the sidewalk. She could feel the bones in her leg snap, as she fell to the ground.

Groaning, she looked up as she saw lights flickering from some blurry image in front of her. As her eyes finally focused, she saw…

She was right in front of Mika's house. Sarah dragged herself up the driveway, opening the gothic looking gates, and ignoring the small stones the driveway was made of, as they scraped her clothes and bit into her skin. She ignored the steady rainfall, and the sheer magnitude of pain she was in from her most certainly broken leg.

She dragged herself until she came to the door. With her last ounce of strength she ran the doorbell, and collapsed, letting the blackness of unconsciousness envelop her exhausted form.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, as all this was happening, Mika and Toby were still at home. 

Mika was finishing up her painting of Toby, adding a few final touches. Toby was still on the floor, playing with some blocks.

Mika could feel the air changing, and looked out the window to see it was starting to get story. She hoped Sarah would be home soon, she didn't want her to get pneumonia or anything.

"Mika, when will Sarah be back?" asked Toby, who spoke remarkably well for his age. Mika sat down by him, ruffling his blonde hair. 

"She'll be back soon Toby dear." Mika said. "Don't worry."

But Mika herself was starting to worry, and decided if Sarah wasn't back in five minutes, she would go out to look for her.

Mika didn't have a chance to do so, though, as several Goblins appeared in her living room.

"What the…" Mika cried, as they started for Toby. Mika grabbed Toby in one arm, and snatched a long wooden staff from two brackets on the wall. The staff was made of strong solid wood, and was polished to a sheen. It had symbols on it, and it had two white feathers on the top, tied there by leather thongs stringed with beads. It was tall, at least five feet.

Mika set Toby down behind her, and brandished the staff, swinging it once above her head with an expert air.

"Listen you little disgusting creatures, stay away from us, before I am forced to hurt you!" Said Mika. But the Goblins ignored her words.

"Stay behind me, Toby." Mika said, as the Goblins got closer. Mika swung the staff, and hit the first one square across the chest. It flew against the wall. The other two attacked at once, and Mika smacked them both on the jaw, swinging first one way, then the other. She waited tensely as they all seemed to be unconscious, making sure there were no others. She turned around as she heard Toby yell, and saw a smaller Goblin close to him. Toby grabbed a small wooden totem pole off of a nearby table, and whacked the Goblin on the head.

Mika and Toby high-fived as the Goblins disappeared.

"What were those, Mika?" Asked Toby.

"I don't know…but whatever they were, they sure were strange." Said Mika, setting the staff down. She heard the doorbell ring, and hurried towards the door. She opened the door warily.

Slumped on the ground, soaking wet and unconscious was Sarah!

Mika grabbed her friend under an arm, and grabbed her legs, hoisting her up. Mika buckled slightly, but was able to carry Sarah to the couch. She could see Sarah shivering in her sleep, and quickly changed her into warm flannel pajamas. Having seen the long bruise on Sarah's leg, and feeling it, she could tell it was probably sprained, if not broken, so she bandaged it as best she could. Poor Toby had fallen asleep during all the excitement, so she carried the little guy to his bed, and grabbed a blanket from the linen closet for Sarah.

She stopped before entering the living room again, when she heard a voice.

A voice that definitely wasn't Sarah's.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jareth had finally been able to track Sarah down through a crystal. Of course, this was after he had finally gotten over the shock of her running away.

He appeared in the house, looking around. It was more interesting than most human dwellings, with all its exotic artifacts. He saw Sarah on a couch, and he rushed to her side. She looked pale, but her cheeks were flushed with fever, and her one bandaged leg was swollen. Whose house this was, why Sarah was here, and how she had been put in dry clothes and bandaged didn't matter to Jareth at the moment. What mattered was Sarah was hurt, and it was his fault.

"I'm so sorry, Sarah." He said, taking one of her hands into his. "I am such an idiot, surprising you as I did. I will make it up to you, somehow."

Jareth jumped slightly as he felt something wooden pressed against the back of his neck. He heard a female voice, with a faint hint of an accent. 

"I do not know who you are, and if you had anything to do with those…creatures, that were here earlier. But I do know if you do not get away from my friend I will snap your neck quicker than you can blink."

Jareth backed away slowly from Sarah, as the wood was still pressed against his neck. He quickly spun, and grabbed for the wooden staff held by the redheaded girl. He got his hands on it, but before he could do anything the girl jabbed his stomach with it, making his let go and double over in pain.

"Who are you?" she asked, still fiercely holding the wooden staff. 

Jareth decided to go with the truth. "I am Jareth, The Goblin King."

"So that's what those creatures were…" the girl said. "So why are you here, Monsieur Goblin King?"

Jareth tried to think of something. "I am…an old acquaintance of Sarah's. I was simply here to say Hello, but I'm afraid my Goblins mis-interpreted what I said."

"Uh huh…" said the girl, as if she was not sure whether to believe him or not. "Listen…'Goblin King', I don't have time for this, Sarah's leg is possibly broken, and she's maybe got pneumonia. So leave, before I am forced to remove you forcefully from my house."

"I can help." Said Jareth, a plan forming in his head. "Sarah can heal much more quickly in the Underground…where I'm from…than one of your hospitals. Let her come with me, and I will help her."

The girl looked torn, as if unsure again whether to believe him or not. But Jareth knew she didn't have a choice.

"Only if Toby and I can come too." She said. Jareth nodded.

"Terms accepted. Now just say 'I wish the Goblin King would take us away, right now'."

The girl took a deep breath, looking once to Sarah. "I wish the Goblin King would take us away…right now."

The four in the house disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Phew, what a stopping point! I swear though, if anybody throws anything, I will not be happy. Comprende? Good. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember…

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan


	4. And there was much yelling

Times Change, and we with Time

Hello everybody! Wow, twenty-six whole reviews for my little ole story? Thank you all so much! Anyhow, yes, finally here with a new chapter. Couldn't quite work it out in my head for a little while. And thank you to all that are helping me against thrown objects. And those who -are- throwing objects, I'd be careful. I've said it before, it's not wise to anger the Lady Destiny, it can end badly for you. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth and all things pertaining to it do not belong to me. The only characters that belong to me are Mikayla and Kalani. If you would like to use either of these characters in a story, please ask first.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4: And there was much yelling

"Damn." Was the first thought to come to Mika's mind as they re-appeared in the Goblin Castle. It was just sinking in now what an idiot she had just been.

She knew of the Goblin King, for reasons not yet explained, and she knew what he did. Unfortunately, in her panic to help Sarah, her mind had shut down that part of her brain until just now. She clutched at the silver cross she always wore, as if holding on to a security blanket.

The cross itself was an usual piece of jewelry. It was a tad large at about 3 and a 1/2 inches long, and made completely of silver, with what looked somewhat like spider-webs etched on to it, and raised vines trailing all around it. Right in the middle of the cross, over-lapping it was set a perfectly round jewel, the color of blood, and about the size of a nickel.

"Like it?" said the Goblin King, waving a glove-bedecked hand around the throne room, which was currently devoid of Goblins.

"Where are Sarah and Toby?" Mika asked, ignoring him.

"In rooms prepared for them, currently asleep." Said Jareth. 

"Prepared, eh?" said Mika. "You planned this, didn't you! Damn you, and I fell right in to your trap!"

Jareth smiled. "You think you know so much. Come with me, I shall show you to your room, which is right next to Toby's, which is right next to Sarah's. And, pardon me for being so rude as to not ask earlier, what is your name?"

"Mikayla." Said Mika, following as he led her to a room. "Of the LaCroix family."

Jareth jumped slightly when Mika said her last name, but said nothing. He stopped in front of a door. "This shall be your room. There is a velvet rope set by your bed, pull it if you are in need of anything, and a servant will attend to you. And I took the liberty of bringing some of yours, Toby's and Sarah's belongings here."

He turned to leave, when Mika grabbed his arm in a surprisingly strong grip.

"Not so fast Monsieur." She said. "I know more than you think, and you and Sarah obviously aren't 'acquaintances'. She went through the Labyrinth, didn't she? And just when in the Hell are you planning to send us home?"

"You _are_ home." Said Jareth, letting the meaning sink in as he shook off Mika's grip on his arm. "By wishing upon my name, you gave yourself and your friends to me."

"WHAT?!?!" Mika yelled, along with several curses in French. She lunged for Jareth, hands outstretched for his throat. And she would have strangled the life out of him, if he hadn't disappeared, re-appearing behind her. Mika landed on her feet, and spun almost immediately.

"Now, no need for dramatics." Said Jareth. "I'm not planning on doing anything to Sarah, believe me. Which extends to you and Toby too. You will be treated quite well here."

And he turned around and walked away.

Mika opened the door to what was now her room. She would have been in awe of the beautiful room with it's mahogany canopied bed, with matching dressing table and furnishings, the forest green and black silk and velvet sheets, and the grandness of the view of the Labyrinth from her balcony, if she was able. But she was too much in shock.

She walked out of the room, and into Sarah's, sitting down in a chair by her bed. The furnishings were similar to the one's in Mika's room, only with dark blue and crème. 

She knew one thing: When Sarah woke up, she was going to be _mad_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jareth sat on his throne, rather pleased with himself. He had gotten Sarah here, and I hadn't even taken that much work! The only thing was the thought nagging him in the back of his mind of what he was going to do with her now. And there was the point of that Mikayla girl. Mikayla…LaCroix. It could very well be a coincidence, and he certainly hoped it was.

His reverie was interrupted as he heard soft footfalls of the canine variety. An Irish Setter bounded in, with a beautiful rusty red coat. The dog stopped in front of the throne, before her shape shifted into Kalani.

"For the life of me I'll never figure out why that is your animal form." Said Jareth.

"Hey, I happen to like it." Said Kalani, sitting down on the steps of the throne. "Not all of us have such strong powers as you that we can appear anywhere at will. So why did you summon me _again_?"

Jareth explained to his friend about the events that had transpired.

"You did WHAT?!?!" Kalani cried. "Brought her here, are you out of you mind? Wait, scratch that, to actually do something like this you would have to be out of your mind!"

"I couldn't hurt her." Jareth said, sighing.

"Well of course you couldn't." Kalani intoned. "We both know you're in love with her. But you couldn't have taken her to a Hospital?"

"Those Aboveground places would take too long." Said Jareth. "She's already much better from being brought here. Though her friend seems not to trust me, she tried to strangle me."

"Oh, so you brought her friend here too?" Kalani cried. "Why not just bring her entire neighborhood, make it a big party!"

"It was her friend who wished them here." Jareth explained. "She would not let Sarah come unless she and the boy Toby could come."

Kalani sighed. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Jareth."

Jareth glared at her. "You make it sound like I am some sort of incompetent…wait, don't answer that. I am worried a bit about her friend. Her family name is LaCroix, though it could be a coincidence."

"WHAT?!?!" Kalani yelled again. "You brought a LACROIX into your kingdom? You really are crazy! If she is what we think she is, she could kick your sorry butt. You really don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Which is why you are staying here for a while." Jareth said. "I have taken the liberty of preparing your usual rooms for you."

"Fine." Said Kalani. "But if all Hell breaks loose, don't say I didn't warn you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sarah awoke wrapped up in warm silk sheets, with a velvet comforter. The fact her sheets at Mika's were cotton were not the point, she felt wonderful. That feeling only lasted a moment as all the memories of the last few hours washed over her, and she bolted upright, coming face to face with a concerned pair of gray eyes.

"Sarah, lie back." Mika said, as she gently pushed Sarah back down. Which was a good thing, Sarah ached all over, especially her right leg. 

"What happened? Where are we? Where's Toby?" said Sarah, her voice on the edge of panic.

"Shh, calm yourself." Said Mika. "Toby's fine, he's asleep in a room a door down from here. What happened was you broke your leg and passed out, before I found you at the door and dragged you in. And as for where we are…we're in the Underground." 

To say Sarah was shocked would have been a vast understatement. She felt as if someone had slapped her across the cheek. Mika went on to explain about meeting Jareth, and what happened, her words coming out hurriedly, and several times having to pause and translate, as she kept falling in to speaking French.

But after a few errors, she was finally able to get the whole story out.

"And I did not remember about hearing about the Goblin King until we got here." Mika finished. "I won't blame you if you hate me now, Sarah."

Sarah smiled wanly, trying to hide her own fear for the sake of her best friend. "Hey, you did what you thought was right, Mika. I'm not blaming you. But I do have one question: Where did you hear about the Goblin King?"

"It's a long, drawn out, complicated story." Said Mika, sighing as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, I think I could give a good guess as to what that story is." Said an unfamiliar voice. The two friends looked to the door to see a person, dressed somewhat similarly to Jareth, with coppery hair. Though dressed in men's clothes, both Mika and Sarah could tell the person was female.

"Who are you?" asked Mika.

"Oh, who I am isn't the important thing at the moment." Said the girl. "But I know who you are. Isn't that right…Vampire…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Dramatic DUN DUN DUN* You know, I really don't mean to make these cliffhangers, I really don't. They just sort of become cliffhangers on their own. Anyhow, is Mika a Vampire? How do Kalani and Jareth know? If Mika is a Vampire, is she evil? Well, anyone who knows anything about Vampire will be able to figure out whether she is or not by how this story has been written. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember…

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan


	5. And there were many P.O.V.'s; or Kalani ...

Times Change, and with we Time

Well, ff.net is being all evil-like, when I go to log in; it goes to a blank page. So I'm having a friend upload this for me. That's why there's been a delay in chapter, sorry about that. Oh, and I tried doing separate P.O.V's, but some kind of ran together…hope it's still okay. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: See previous disclaimers, too tired to write it again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5: And there were many P.O.V's; or Kalani vs. Mika!

Kalani listened to the conversation, eyeing the two girls through the partially open door. The dark brown haired one she knew to be Sarah, so the other must be the LaCroix.

A beautiful girl, with that mass of red curly-ringlets, and gray eyes. Kalani might have enjoyed her company under different circumstance.

Kalani's sexual preference was no secret, nor was it uncommon in the Underground. Think of the earlier days of humans, as the Underground was very similar in some ways to it.

But we're getting off the subject. The point was, most Fae knew just what the name LaCroix was significant of…and it wasn't a good thing.

Kalani finally walked in to the room, just after Sarah spoke.

"…I know who you are…Vampire…"

Kalani wasn't fooled by the red haired girl's looks. She knew a glamour spell when she felt one, and she waved a hand, making it disappear.

"I knew it…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sarah's eyes widened at the Fae woman's words. Mika, a Vampire? How? And why would this Fae think so? She saw the woman wave her hand, and as she did Mika cried out. Sarah looked over to her, and let out a gasp.

The essence of Mika's facial structure hadn't changed. Her hair was still the same red…though Sarah noticed for the first time her hair was the same color as blood. Her already pale face was even more so, making her look rather Fae-ish. But what had changed was the fact her normally calm, lovely gray eyes had turned a bright silver, almost seeming to glow in her pale face. Her lips, usually devoid of lipstick, were also blood red…and one more thing, which was what really caused Sarah to gasp. Mika's canine teeth had become longer, and deadly pointed…like fangs.

"Oh my God…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mika felt like crying, when her glamour spell was broken. She didn't want Sarah to see her like this…she didn't want anyone to see her like this…

"How dare you!" she yelled to the Fae woman. "How _dare _you do that! Making me look like this again, you have no right!" 

"I did what I had to, Vampire." The Fae woman said. "Forgive me, Lady Sarah, for having to do this in front of you, but it had to be done. I am Lady Kalani, a friend of King Jareth's."

"I don't care if you're Queen of the Entire Underground." Said Sarah. "What did you do to my friend?"

"She simply took away the glamour spell she was using." Said a different voice. The three bickering women turned to see Jareth standing in the doorway. "Hello Sarah."

"Why you…!" Sarah said, jumping out of the bed, her strength suddenly returned. Thankfully she was still in her peasant blouse and jeans she had been wearing (though they were dry now) instead of a nightgown or other embarrassing article of clothing. "How dare you trick Mika into bringing us here, and then your friend here gives some wild accusations about Mika being a Vampire! You put some spell on her to look like this, didn't you?"

"They're not wild accusations!" yelled Kalani. "She's a _LaCroix _for Magic's sake!"

"Ok…I don't know what that means to you, but it's just her last name!" Sarah yelled back.

Kalani was tired of the yelling match, and took out a dagger she always kept on her belt. As Sarah screamed, Kalani threw the dagger at Mika.

Mika pushed Sarah, to make sure she wouldn't be hurt, although unfortunately she pushed her right into the arms of the Goblin King.

"Come, we must get out of the way." Said Jareth. Before Sarah could protest, they disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They re-appeared in a garden, the beauty of which made her pause for a moment, before she swung around to at least try to beat Jareth to a bloody pulp. Which she would have, if he hadn't anticipated she would, disappearing again, appearing behind her.

Sarah turned around again, eyes blazing with anger, though she kept her voice calm. "Now, we could go over the whole thing about you abducting me, my brother and my friend here, and you saying something along the lines of you were only trying to help or some other bull, so let's just skip that part. What I want to know is what the hell is going on, what's the significance of the name LaCroix, and how can Mika possible be a Vampire?"

Jareth indeed had to try hard to keep a straight face. Sarah was just so lovely when she was angry, and she definitely had such spirit. "It's a rather long story, would you care to sit down?"

Jareth motioned to a pair of chairs seated under the tree they were standing next to. After a wary look, Sarah sat down in one, as Jareth sat himself down in the other.

"It's a rather long story, and most of what I know is just here-say." Jareth said. "LaCroix, French for The Cross, is a name used by members of a group of Vampires. These Vampires are chosen because of having skills in different things, such as Magic, Sword-fighting, languages, etc,. It is a high honor among their kind to be chosen; though many are 'changed', as what it is called becoming a Vampire, by a member of the LaCroix because of skills said person has. The LaCroix supreme goal is to take over, period. At first they were content with your world, but a few hundred years ago they learned of the Underground, and have found their way here. That's how Kalani and I both know about them. They're a menace, and have a tremendous dislike for Fae, because of the Magic we possess. You can tell a LaCroix by the fact they all wear large silver crosses, decorated in their own unique fashion, with a blood red gem in the middle."

"Mika has one of those…" Sarah said quietly. "But how? I mean, I thought Vampires hated crosses, and couldn't come near anyone wearing one."

"That is true, except for silver." Said Jareth. "I'm not sure why it is, but it is. A lot of your mortal tales about Vampires aren't true, you know."

Sarah's mind was reeling from all this information, but she still tried her best to stay calm, as she remembered something. "So…Vampires can go out in daylight?"

Jareth laughed. "No, dear Sarah. That is one that is true. It is one of the only things that gives us an advantage. If Vampires could go out in daylight…my, then we would be in trouble."

Ignoring him calling her dear, she smiled triumphantly. She had finally got it. "Wait…so you say Mika is a Vampire…and Vampires can't go out in daylight…"

"Yes…" said Jareth, wondering what she was hinting at.

"Then Mika _can't _be a Vampire." Said Sarah. "I've gone to school with her for almost a year, and _that _was during the day. And we've been out in the sunlight many times. Which means your friend _did _put some spell on her!"

Jareth looked genuinely shocked at her statement. "But that's impossible…" he said. "Come, we must talk with Mika."

Before Sarah could say anything else, they disappeared. They re-appeared back in the room Sarah had been sleeping in, to a most unusual sight.

Both Mika and Kalani stood there, and both looked as if they had been through a fight, which is most likely what was going on. A cross looking Siamese cat was standing in the doorway, and there was one other thing…Kalani had a dagger at Mika's throat…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Jareth and Sarah disappeared, Mika caught the dagger Kalani had thrown without injuring herself, and held onto it.

"It's not nice to throw things at people." Said Mika, her voice colder than usual.

"Very true, but then again you're not a person, are you Vampire?" Kalani countered.

"Will you stop calling me that!" Mika cried, deftly twirling the dagger once, before throwing it over her shoulder into the wall. "It's very annoying. I have a name, which you were rude enough not to ask, is Mikayla W. LaCroix, though my friends call me Mika. _You _can call me Mikayla."

Kalani raised an eyebrow. "Mikayla? I thought most LaCroix's names has something to do with their skill."

"No, oh-so-wise-one, it is middle names that are significant." Remarked Mika.

Kalani ignored her, preferring to lunge at Mika, trying to catch her off-guard. But Mika easily sidestepped, bringing her leg up and across Kalani's back, causing her to fall.

Kalani rolled before she could fall on her face, and jumped back on her feet. This time she tried to punch Mika, who dodged her fist. Kalani anticipated this, though, and while Mika's attention was protecting her face, Kalani tripped her, making her fall backwards.

Mika landed on her back, but immediately somersaulted back on to her feet.

The fight would have continued, if Mika's previously un-mentioned male seal point Siamese cat, Koko, hadn't waltzed into the room with a loud "Yow!", making her concentration waver. When Jareth had said he had brought some of their belongings, Koko must have been included.

"Not now, Koko!" Mika hissed. "Get out of here!"

The lapse in concentration was all Kalani needed, grabbing her dagger from the wall, and, grabbing Mika by the waist with one arm, held the dagger at her throat with the other. This is how the two were found, when Jareth and Sarah re-appeared.

"Bonjour Sarah, you and Jareth have a nice chat?" said Mika calmly, as if not at all worried that there was a dagger at her throat. 

"Put the dagger down, Kalani." Said Jareth.

"What?!?!" cried Kalani.

"You heard me, put the dagger down!" Jareth growled, trying very hard not to yell at his friend.

Kalani put the dagger back in her belt, and roughly pushed Mika away. Mika bowed graciously, as her looks went back to stormy gray eyes and no fangs. Koko leaped onto her shoulder, his blue eyes looking disdainfully at Kalani.

"Mikayla, Sarah has just told me something very interesting about you." Jareth said, trying to cut the tension between Mika and Kalani. 

"Really?" said Mika. "Do tell."

"She said you have been out during daytime. Is this true?" Jareth asked skeptically. 

"Well, considering this is Sarah we're talking about, there's not a great chance of her lying." Mika countered. "Seriously though, yes,"

"But…how?" asked Kalani and Jareth in unison.

Mika sighed. "Like I said, it's a long, drawn out, complicated story."

"We're not going anywhere, Mika." Said Sarah. "Mika…just _what_ are you?"

Mika looked over at Sarah, her eyes forlorn. "Fine, I'll tell you. You might want to sit down…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Cringes, knowing there's a good chance things will be thrown at her* Seriously folks, I don't plan these things, so please don't throw stuff, okay? And yes, we did have at least a couple questions answered in this chapter. Next chapter we finally answer the big question: Just what the hell is Mika, anyway? Well, you'll have to tune in next time folks, same chapter time, same chapter channel! Ergh, I mean you'll have to wait until the next chapter. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember…

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan


	6. Mika's Story, or: Everybody say Oh, now ...

Times Change, and we with Time

Hi, sorry for the delay in chapter, folks, meant to have this up sooner. And yeesh, some of you people are scary with your reviews, with those threats. I'm not sure whether I should be scared or flattered. So I wrote a nice long chapter for ya, happy now? Oh yes, and while I'm thinking about it, someone asked me what myth's on Vampires I'm using. Well, my knowledge of Vampire's basically consists of old monster movies, a few books, Episodes of Buffy and Angel, and the movie Interview with a Vampire. I'm mostly using info from Buffy and Interview, with a few of my own ideas thrown in there for good measure. And oh yes, as for how old Mika is, I started from this year to subtract, instead of whatever year in the 80's it would be if we were following from the year of the movie, okay? Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth and everything pertaining to it is not mine. I do however, own Mikayla, Kalani, Rosethorn, and all ideas behind the LaCroix. If you want to use any of my ideas in a story, please ask first.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 6: Mika's Story, or: Everybody say, "Oh, now it makes sense!"

"First of all," Mika said, as the four sat down. "Sarah, I have to apologize to you for not telling the truth. But all things considered, I don't think you can blame me."

"I forgive you Mika." Sarah said quietly.

Mika smiled slightly. "Thank you. Though some of what I told you about my 'past' what somewhat true, most of it wasn't. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I shall start at the beginning…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was born in 1687, as Mikayla Esmerelda Anâide, half-Spanish Gypsy, and half-French. My Father had been a Frenchman, who had fallen in love with my Mother and joined her caravan; he died before I was born. My Mother was a Spanish Gypsy, part of a caravan that traveled all over Europe. She died when I was very young. I was raised by the caravan, all treating me like I was their own child. I was taught French, English and Spanish, learned to dance, was taught the basics of the Magical arts, studied dagger fighting, and other useful trades. But my true talent was that of a thief. I could pick locks, pick pockets, and steal the jewels from a lady without her even knowing it until much later. 

I left the caravan when I was only twelve, to make my way in the world alone, finding my surroundings stifling. I traveled, stealing what I needed. But I never stole from anyone who could not afford it, that was my only rule. I lived comfortably enough day-to-day, though it was a lonely life.

When I was 22, my life was changed forever. The year was 1709; a new Century had dawned. I was in England at the time, living a good life thanks to the heavy purses and expensive jewels of the English nobles. Young and cocky thing that I was, I thought nothing could stop me. How very wrong I was.

It was a warm night in Spring; I was counting the coins from a purse I had stolen from a nobleman. I bravely walked through the dark alleys, knowing I could handle anything anyone tried against me, thanks to the many hidden daggers I always wore.

I didn't even hear when she came, silent as she was. Beautiful she was too, in her own dark, mysterious way. Rosethorn LaCroix was her name amongst her people, I do not know what it was before she was changed. Her title was The Tigress, for her usually solitary way, and her feline grace in hand-to-hand combat. Even with my daggers, and my own skills in hand-to-hand, she still beat me. More than likely because daggers are not effective to kill a Vampire.

She cornered me, and sank her fangs into my neck, draining my blood from my body. Just as I was almost dead, she gave me a choice, that I could become like her, a child of the Night. Scared for my own mortality, I accepted. She slit her wrist, letting me feed upon her own blood, turning me into a Vampire. I cannot describe that feeling even if I tried. It is pain and passion, life and death, light and darkness rolled into one. Frightening as anything imagined, yet exhilarating, like flying.

When you are changed, as what becoming a Vampire is known as, your soul is taken from you. So there is no remorse, no guilt, nothing to burden you down from being what you are: an animal, whose existence is to feed upon the very life force of others. I was initiated into the LaCroix soon after, learning they had had their eye on me for some time. I was given my cross, decorated in spider webs and vines, a paradox of life and death, light and shadow, as that was what I was. My Title was The Whistler, a Vampiric term for a master thief. I stole many artifacts and such for the LaCroix, more than I can remember. Though some do talk of taking over, not many actually do anything about it, so Rosethorn and I were able to travel without having to answer to anyone.

As for Rosethorn, my creator, she kept me close to her, as her companion. She would always treat me as if I was something precious, giving me baubles, trinkets, anything my heart desired she would get. She hardly ever called me by name, it was always 'darling' or 'pet' or even 'my darling pet', or some other pet name. If it is possible to love without a soul, we certainly did. But like everything, nothing lasts forever, even immortals such as we.

When I was about 100, still barely a child in Vampire terms, Rosethorn had me steal a spell-book, from an old magician. In it was a spell to make Vampires reach a higher level of consciousness. Rosethorn though it meant we would be able to be out in daylight, making it that much easier for us.

Good and faithful little companion that I was, I was the first for it to be tested on. Making all the correct signs and marking rites, and saying the magic words, my life was again changed forever.

The pain was like nothing I could have imagined. How I stayed conscious is still beyond me. When I was done, I was no longer a Child of the Night.

Yes, I was brought to a higher level of consciousness. I was made human again, at least partially. My soul returned, in my mind's eyes flashed all those I had fed upon, slain, or tortured. Guilt tore through my heart like a ravenous wolf, as I fought the urge to cry.

But I was not made completely human, oh no. All things come with a price. Yes, I could again go out into the sunlight, yes I could get near a cross other than silver, and again I had a soul. But I was still part Vampire. My fangs remained, though like any Vampire they could still be covered by a glamour spell. That was not important. What was, though, was I still had the need to feed. I still needed blood to appease my hunger, and to keep me alive. Only now I knew guilt from those I had fed upon, and could no longer do so.

As for Rosethorn, she had passed out by the amount of power she had used. I fled, running as fast as I could, not noticing it was daylight until I had run many miles, as I still had the speed no human possesses. It took me many years to figure out all of what happened, and some of it still is a mystery, and may always remain that way. But one thing I did figure out: I still retained my immortality. I kept my name of LaCroix, and my silver cross, if only for protection against any other LaCroix I might encounter.

I wandered many years, feeding off rats and other small animals I could find, wallowing in my grief and guilt. When I was about 223, I met a married couple in their thirties, who were archeologists, named Henry and Edith Jones. This was about 1920; I had traveled all the way to Egypt. Curious, I joined their exhibition, digging for mummies. I learned much from them. Because I still retained the looks of the age I had been changed, they treated me like a daughter, even going as far as naming me the heir of their large fortune, which thankfully was not lost during the stock market fall a few years later. They knew of what I was, having explained it all to them when they first talked about making me their heir. They accepted it, and still claimed me as their heir, and kept treating me like I was their own child, even though I was almost two centuries older than them. Those were happy times for me, having people care for me so much.

We traveled many places throughout the world; I learned much of the way of different kind of people. The only sadness was watching the two people I had come to think of as parents, age as I stayed the same. It is hard, seeing those you love age before you, knowing you will far outlive them.

The Jones's were almost in their nineties when they died, barely twenty years ago. They were still out exploring when they did, within a week of each other. We had been in Africa, and I stayed several years with the tribe we had been with at the time, working through my grief. Finally, I left, heading for America, which they had talked about so much. It was frightening, when I first stepped off the airplane, and onto American land, New York to be exact. The world had changed so much since I was born; it was quite a shock seeing New York for the first time. But I grew to love this land, and all it's strangeness. With more money than I knew what to do with, I lived comfortably. I still traveled a lot, still having the wanderlust that I did when I was young. I stumbled upon a small town in New England, and liked its quiet and serene atmosphere. So with some of my money I bought a large brick house that had caught my fancy, and decided to go to an American High School. The Jones's had taught me Arithmetic and such, so I knew enough to get it, despite having no birth certificate or identification, telling them they were all lost in a fire. I was to go to School so I could somehow fit in better in this new century.

On my first day, I met a young girl who had the same adventurous and somewhat dreamer tendencies I sometimes did, and she became the first real friend I had had in as long as I could remember…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The three listeners had been silent since Mika had begun her story, hanging off her every word. There was complete silence when she finished, none having the ability to say anything after such a startling story.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" said an unfamiliar male voice. The speaker was Mika's cat, Koko. "Remember me, your _talking _cat? That's something they'd probably want to know about."

"What's there to say about you?" Mika told the cat. "I saved you from being torn to bits by a dog, recognized you for the magical being you are, and you decided to tag-along with me."

"I am _protecting _you." Koko hissed. "You saved my life, and therefore I am indebted to you to protect and serve you."

"Bull, you just stay because I feed you well and you have a nice warm bed."

Kalani was finally able to speak. "Oh, I get it, he's a shifter, isn't he? Able to shift his shape to that of a larger type of wild cat, and has the ability of speech. I have one myself."

"Yes, my, aren't you quick." Said Koko, sarcasm evident in his voice. "Yes, I am able to shift to a cougar."

Jareth, who had been contemplating Mika's story, finally spoke up. "Mikayla, did you get rid of the spell-book?"

"Well, it'd be stupid to keep it for someone who even as a human would be a terror, wouldn't it?" Mika said pointedly. "The only place that spell is left is a place close to my heart. I burned the book. And now that you know what I am, I will leave if you want me to."

"No, Mika, don't!" Sarah said. "No matter what, you're still my best friend."

The two hugged, as Koko rolled his eyes. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Leaning on Mika, as after her anger she noticed her sprained leg (thanks to a bit of Magic, it was no longer broke) she faced Jareth.

"Now send us home." She said.

"I can't." said Jareth calmly. "Even if I wanted to, it's safest for you two to be here now."

"And just what is _that _supposed to mean?" asked Sarah.

"Because several LaCroix have been watching my house." Mika said, sighing. She looked over at Jareth. "You figured that out too, huh? I don't know how they found me, or even why they would, after so much time. I've been trying to figure out what to do for several weeks, hoping it was some mistake. Because you are my friend, Sarah, you're in a lot of danger, Toby too. Being here, it would be very safe for us."

"Fine." Said Sarah, gritting her teeth against the pain in her leg. She was in no condition to argue right now. She glared at Jareth. "But if you try _anything _at all against me or Toby, trying to turn him into a Goblin or something, I'll have Mika personally kick your butt."

Jareth smirked. "Wouldn't think of it, my dear. I'm simply trying to ensure your safety."

"Let's go, Mika." Sarah said, trying to hobble towards her room. Kalani helped steady her, making so Mika could let go. "I'll help Lady Sarah to her room." She said, and the two left.

Mika looked back at Jareth, who was staring at the door just closed. "It took a lot of courage to tell your story." He said thoughtfully. "And a lot of will to be able to handle such a hard life."

"You get used to it, I guess." Mika said, hardly noticing her accent had softened into the somewhat muddled mix of a Spanish and French accent she had spoken in when she was young. "Otherwise you would just go mad."

"What about Rosethorn?" Jareth asked. "Did you ever see her again?"

"No." Mika said. "But I still watch my back, after all these years. I'm not quite sure what she would do if we were to meet again. By the way, how did you know about the LaCroix that were watching my house?"

"When you and Sarah first arrived, I looked at the house through a crystal ball, trying to figure out just what you were, and I saw them in the bushes and trees." He explained. "It's true, you know, it is much safer for you and Sarah to be here."

"I don't see why you care about her safety…oh…" Mika looked thoughtful, as if the pieces of the puzzle had finally fallen into place. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

Jareth didn't even bother to deny it. "Very much so."

Mika smirked. "And you do realize your chances of her are non-existent? She still considers you the villain."

"Don't remind me." Jareth said, cringing slightly.

"Luck of Mother Earth to you with that, Jareth." She said, using an old Gypsy saying. "I'm exhausted after telling such a long tale, I'm going to bed."

"You mean you're exhausted from droning on for so long." Koko said.

Mika only sighed, picking Koko up and heading out the door…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It didn't take Mika long to surrender to Morpheus, God of dreams, falling into a deep slumber. She had a rather unnerving dream. More a memory really…of when she met Rosethorn…

"Hmm, 20 coins and a few jewels, not bad!" The young redheaded woman who was named Mikayla, said, as she counted the money she stole. Despite her fiery hair, she wore the clothes of a gypsy, a peasant blouse and colorful skirt, with dangly gold hoops in her ears.

"Good evening, pretty one." Said a voice, female by the sound of it, oozing sensuality.

"Who's there?" Mikayla asked, as she grabbed one of her daggers.

"Someone who has been watching you, little fire-flower…Mikayla, isn't it? I am called Rosethorn." Said the woman, as she stepped from the shadows. She was dressed in men's clothes, black breeches with a crimson shirt, and a black silk frock coat. Noticeable was a large silver cross she wore, with what looked like claw-marks etched into it. She was a beautiful woman, in a dark and mysterious sort of way. Her long hair was as black as night, with a few streaks of crimson, was not held back by any adornments, falling halfway down her back. Her face was very pale, with full lips naturally crimson. Her eyes, framed by long black lashes, were a startling violet in her pale face, the pupils cat-like. The woman smiled, revealing fangs.

"W-w-watching me?" Mikayla stuttered. "Why?"

"Because you could be an asset to us." Said Rosethorn. "And you are a pretty little one, I wish to keep you for myself."

"I'd rather not, if it's all the same." Said Mika, throwing the dagger. Rosethorn caught it, throwing it away as if it were nothing. After a brief struggle, and a few thrown punches, Rosethorn had her pushed up against a wall, Mikayla not being able to contain her shaking.

"Such a spirited little kitten." Said Rosethorn, nuzzling Mikayla's cheek. "You will be a perfect companion." The woman kissed Mikayla lightly, before plunging her fangs into Mikayla's neck.

She couldn't even scream, the pain was so intense, as her blood was drained from her. When she was almost dead, Rosethorn stopped. Violet eyes looked into gray, as Mikayla saw her own blood on Rosethorn's mouth.

"I will give you a choice now, pet." She said. "Either I finish, and you shall be lost forever to this world. Or, I may give you the power to become like me, a Child of the Night. It is your decision alone."

Mikayla wept, afraid for her mortality. "I don't want to die!" she whispered, unable to speak louder. Rosethorn smiled. Holding the weakened Mikayla with only one arm, she brought her own wrist to one of her fangs, raking it across it, making a small, shallow cut. Blood welled up, as she put it to Mikayla's lips.

She drank it, the blood tasting sweet upon her lips. As Rosethorn took her hand away, Mikayla could feel the changes in her happening. Again her body was filled with pain, and she convulsed violently, whimpering as she swore she felt her soul being wrenched from her body.

When it was finally over, the only thing supporting her was Rosethorn's strong embrace, as she sobbed quietly.

"Shhh, my darling pet, shh." Said Rosethorn, stroking Mikayla's hair. "Nothing will ever hurt you again. I promise…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mikayla sat bolt upright in her bed, her sheets all a tangle. She gasped, trying to steady her shaking. Her hands automatically went to her neck, which still had the scars of Rosethorn's fangs after all these years. She vaguely recalled telling Sarah a dog had bitten her, when she commented about it. 

By the Merciful Mother Earth herself, that dream had been so real! So much pain…even in her dreams, where she shouldn't, she felt pain. And her life continued to haunt her, throwing all the horrors she had done back in her face. 

Mika laid back down, and cried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow! That was some chapter, if I do say so myself.Really put my heart into it. And yes, finally we understand what Mika is! Make more sense now? Oh, and on a side note, I've officially made Koko one of my muses. (Apollo) WHAT!?! (Safir) You can't do that, what about us!?! (Emmy) Sheesh, guys, I'm not getting rid of you. (Koko) Yeah, she's just brought in someone who actually has brain power above that of a raisin. (Apollo) *growls* You little…(Emmy) Oh what have I done…Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember…

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan


	7. Sarah's near Vampire experience, and Fin...

Times Change, and we with Time  
  
  
  
Sorry for the delay, folks. I've gotten a new computer, and I'm still trying to figure out just how it works. I –think- I've finally figured it out…I hope. Anyhow, let's just hope this chapter comes through a-okay. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!  
  
Disclaimer: The Labyrinth is not mine. All original characters are. If you'd like to use one for a story, please ask first.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7: Sarah's near Vampire experience, and Finally, a kiss!  
  
Sarah, while Mika was having her nightmare, was trying desperately to get some sleep. The closest she had come was dozing, thanks to the pain in her leg, which had intensified after she had gotten into bed.  
  
And she didn't even want to think about everything that was going on. Being back in the Underground, having stay in Jareth's castle in case Vampires came after her…oh yeah, life was going just peachy keen for her.  
  
A noise startled her out of her musings, and she glanced towards the window warily. A shadowy figure was coming through the window, and when the moonlight passed over the face when the figure turned slightly, she could see fangs glinting in the male-looking face.  
  
Well, faced with the fact there was a Vampire in her room, she currently unable to walk well because of a sprained leg, and pretty darned sure he wasn't a good person like Mika, she did the only thing she could think of.  
  
She screamed as loud as she could.  
  
The Vampire let out a growl, apparently not happy with Sarah screaming. He leapt towards her, and probably would have landed too, if he hadn't been stopped mid-leap by Mika, who had leapt from a different direction, slamming into the Vampire, and throwing them both against a wall.  
  
The lights in the room were suddenly turned on, apparently by Koko, having leapt up to turn on the switch (though Sarah didn't figure out how electricity could work in a castle) illuminating a tall, brown haired Vampire, who was currently glaring at Mika, who had changed into her own Vampire face.  
  
"Traitor…" he hissed. "You do not deserve the name LaCroix!"  
  
"Really?" said Mika, too sweetly. "And who are you to talk, Maxwell? You were always jealous because I was better than you. And if you don't leave now, I will show you just how much better I am."  
  
The single-minded Maxwell did not listen to Mika, instead choosing to lunge for her. He barely had a chance to do anything, before a wooden stake ran him through the heart. He turned to dust, as Mika threw down the stake a turned away.  
  
"Won't they ever learn to look before they leap?" she muttered. She turned to Sarah. "Hey Sarah belle, you okay?"  
  
Sarah had to smile at Mika's use of her nickname, and nodded. "Yeah, thanks to you…but what was that all about?"  
  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE SEVEN HELLS IS GOING ON!" a voice bellowed, and both girls cringed as Jareth walked…okay, stomped is more the correct word, into the room, Kalani at his heels, rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
  
"Mind keeping your voice down just a tad, Jareth?" Mika said. "Sheesh, poor Sarah just had a real fright, and you're not helping any!"  
  
Sarah, with a few comments from Mika, told what had happened.  
  
"By the Powers, that was a close call." Said Kalani. "But what I don't understand is how…what'd you say his name was, Maxwell? Get in here, anyhow? I though Vampires had to be invited into a house. Right Mikayla?"  
  
"Yes, that is correct." Said Mika. "Except for public places…but a castle definitely wouldn't be considered a public place…wait, Jareth, are there guards posted at the gates to the castle?"  
  
"Well of course." Said Jareth haughtily.  
  
"Don't be smug." Mika said. "They're goblins, of course? Well, think about it."  
  
"Oh…" said Sarah. "The goblins, having the limited brain capacity they do, invited that Vampire in without even realizing what they were doing.  
  
"Exactly." Said Mika. "Jareth, do you have a library in this gigantic place? With books on Magic?"  
  
"Yes, a very large one in fact." Said Jareth. "And a good percentage of them are books on Magic."  
  
"Good…I know of a spell which will basically set off a sort of alarm system, if any Vampire tries to pass its gate. I'll go there tomorrow. Until then, I think it's best if I stay here with Sarah, in case any more 'guests' try to crash the party."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Though it was hard for Sarah to get any sleep at all after that, she did manage to finally catch a few z's. When she awoke, she had to smile at Mika, who was sound asleep on a chair. 'Some protector you are!' she though. She quickly changed her mind, when after barely making a sound getting out of bed, Mika leapt up completely awake.  
  
"How do you do that?" asked Sarah, a bit awed.  
  
"Practice." Said Mika. "And a heightened sense of hearing. Get any sleep?"  
  
"Enough." Said Sarah.  
  
The two ate a breakfast brought by goblin maids, and Mika helped Sarah get dressed, as her leg was still hurting. There had been some lovely gowns in a wardrobe, but Mika pointed out it would be harder to walk with her hurt leg, in a gown like those. So she dressed in a pair of loose fitting tan cotton breeches, and one of her peasant's shirts.  
  
Finally done, Mika apologized, and ran off, apparently to get dressed herself, and then spend most of the rest of her day engrossed in some Magic book or another, trying to find the spell she wanted.  
  
Sarah grabbed the cane Mika had found for her in the back of the wardrobe, and went next door to Toby's room. He was doing fine, having lots of toys to play with, and a couple of young Elf children, whose parents apparently worked in the castle. An older Elf girl, who looked about Sarah's age, said very politely, that she was instructed by King Jareth to look after the little ones.  
  
After spending some time with her brother, she told the Elfin girl to be careful, and left. She walked around the castle for a while, having no particular destination in mind. She finally found her way to the garden Jareth had sent them to yesterday, and sat down under a tree. She sighed, closing her eyes. When had her life become so damned complicated?  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" asked a cultured voice. Sarah knew this voice quite well by now. Sara opened her eyes, to see, yep, you guessed it, Jareth standing over her.  
  
"I was." She said pointedly.  
  
"Must we get into a battle of wills yet again?" asked Jareth, sitting down next to Sarah.  
  
"You tell me." She conceded. "What's your game this time, Jareth?"  
  
"Game?" he asked. "I hadn't realized we were playing a game at all."  
  
"Like Hell you don't." she replied. "Everything's a game with you."  
  
"And how would you know, my dear?" he asked.  
  
Sarah opened her mouth, and then shut it. He had a point, actually. They really didn't know each other that well. At all really, all things considered. But not like her pride would let her admit it. She rubbed her leg, it was getting sore again.  
  
"Here, allow me." Jareth said, holding a hand above her leg. Sarah was about to say something, when a brief shock ran through her leg, before settling down to a dull tingling feeling. Her eyes opened wide, he had fixed her leg! She turned to him, a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"Why did you help me?" she asked. "Why protect me and those close to me? What's your motive, Jareth?"  
  
"Is it so damnably hard to believe I care about you?" he said, his face much closer to hers than it had been before.  
  
"Yes." Said Sarah, rather breathlessly. 'Oh damn, he's going to kiss me, isn't he? But why, he hates me!'  
  
'Yeah, he hates you about as much as you hate him.' Came that annoying little voice of her subconscious.  
  
'But I do hate him!'  
  
'Uh huh, sure. Keep telling yourself that, honey.'  
  
He couldn't kiss her…he wouldn't kiss her…right?  
  
'Wrong.'  
  
Before she knew what was happened, his lips were upon her, in a kiss that sent a shock, very much unlike the healing of her leg, through her body. She should push him away, she had to push him away.  
  
Now if only her body would listen to her mind, as she actually leaned towards the kiss.  
  
Finally, she was able to push him away, and actually slapped him.  
  
"DAMN IT!" he yelled, rubbing his now reddened cheek. "What the hell did you do that for?!? Er…Sarah, wait…I…"  
  
But Sarah wasn't sticking around to hear what he had to say. She bolted, as fast as her newly healed legs would carry her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah found, with the help of directions from a few servants who weren't goblins, she found the library. She stormed into the room, slamming the door behind her with a resounding BANG!  
  
Mika looked up from the pile of old looking books on the desk she was seated at, eyes blinking behind the silver-framed reading glasses she wore. One of the downsides of her humanity was her nearsightedness had returned, despite being able to see as well as an eagle, long distance.  
  
"What's got your knickers in a bunch?" she asked good-humoredly.  
  
"I can't believe he would do something like that!" Sarah yelled, not hearing her. "How DARE he!"  
  
"Huh?" said Mika intelligently. "Uh…maybe you should start from the beginning. First off, how'd your leg heal so fast?"  
  
"Jareth fixed it." She said.  
  
"Well, that was nice of him." Mika said.  
  
"I thought so too, until…"  
  
"Until what?"  
  
"He…he kissed me!"  
  
Mika blinked again. "Yeah, so?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'yeah, so'?!?!" Sarah yelled, pacing around the room like a caged tigress. "Didn't you hear me the first time, he kissed me!"  
  
"Yes, I understood perfectly." Said Mika. "I'm actually surprised it didn't happen sooner."  
  
"WHAT!" Sarah yelled.  
  
"Oh come off your high horse, Sarah belle. The man's obviously head over heels in love with you, you idiot."  
  
'I like her.' Came Sarah's annoying little subconscious. 'Why couldn't I be her subconscious, huh? At least she knows what's going on.'  
  
Sarah stuttered out another "WHAT!" and stared at her friend as if she had grown a second head.  
  
"And frankly, I'm jealous." Mika said, grinning. "He is gorgeous."  
  
"Mika…you're gay…"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I can't enjoy the beauty of the opposite sex. And by Father Sun, he is drop dead gorgeous, admit it! Come on girl, he said himself he'd paint you mornings of gold and all that romantic stuff. Weren't you even listening in the ballroom?"  
  
"How do you know about the ballroom?"  
  
Mika held up a book, entitled simply "Sarah". "Found it when I was looking for the spell. It's in a section where all the stories of people who've gone through the Labyrinth. How could you not have seen what he was trying to do for you? You're absolutely blind, mon ami.  
  
Sarah just sat down in a chair, with her head in her hands. "When did my life become so weird?"  
  
Mika sat on the edge of Sarah's chair, patting her friend's shoulder. "Well love, considering you have a gay 315-year-old part Vampire for a best friend; who has a talking cat, you have a guy in love with you who's a mystical creature from a fairy tale land, who rules over goblins…well, your life hasn't been normal in a long time. But cheer up, being normal is vastly over-rated, not to mention boring."  
  
"Thanks, that cheers me up so much." Said Sarah sarcastically. "So…now what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Do I look like a fairy godmother to you?" said Mika. "On second thought, don't answer that. My point is, no one knows what's going to happen next in life, sweetheart. We just have to take it as it comes."  
  
"That doesn't make me feel much better."  
  
"Welcome to my world. Come on, you can help me with this spell. You know any languages besides English?"  
  
"Only the French you've taught me, and some Spanish."  
  
"Right…then I know exactly what you can do."  
  
"Really, what?"  
  
"Go get me a cup of tea, this is going to be a long day."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey, what do ya know, for once I didn't write a cliffhanger! (Apollo) By the Powers, Emmy didn't write a cliffhanger? (All three muses) THE APOCOLYPSE IS COMING! (Emmy) Oh ha, ha, ha. You all are so funny. (Koko) *reads* HEY! I don't have any lines in this chapter! All I do is turn on the stupid lights! (Emmy) And we're going to keep it that way if you keep up this attitude, got it Koko? (Koko) Yes Emmy. Oh, can I say the catch line? (Emmy) Sure, why not? Knock yourself out. (Apollo) Yes, please do. Literally. (Koko) Shut up Tiger. *coughs* Anyhow, we hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and remember…  
  
"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"  
  
Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan, Apollo, Safir, and Koko 


	8. Information, Crossovers, and a Sarah and...

Times Change, and we with Time  
  
  
  
Okay…I am now officially frightened of you people. Some of those reviews are starting to traumatize me. Anyhow, yes, finally another chapter. Had to clear with my Twin-chan, Konitsu The Lady Fate, if it was okay to use some ideas and characters of hers. In this chapter is a small crossover with her original anime/magna fic, Shuurajou. Go read and review it, it's really good! Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!  
  
Disclaimer: The Labyrinth and anything pertaining to it is not mine. Emma Whistler is co-owned and created by Konitsu and I. The Crimson Rose and most everything in it belongs to Konitsu, and I pinched some of the dialogue from her. The LaCroix and all they stand for belong to me; if you want to use this idea in a story, please ask first.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8: Information, crossovers, and a Sarah and Jareth fight  
  
Kalani followed Mika through the dark streets of Tokyo, dark leather jacket pulled tightly around her. She didn't care for Aboveground, never had. And going through dark streets in the middle of the night in a city she had no idea about wasn't her idea of fun. But it was best someone went with Mika, and she was the only one for the job. After all, Sarah wouldn't have been a good choice, and Jareth needed to stay at the castle in case of an attack by the LaCroix, as he so put it. Never mind it was broad daylight; both knew he just wanted some time alone to talk with Sarah.  
  
After Mika had successfully put on the spell to ward against Vampires, she had been struck with an idea. She knew of a woman Aboveground who could give them more information on the LaCroix than anybody. She belonged to the clan of the Crimson Rose, whose people were called Whistlers. Not to be confused with Mika's Vampiric title, this meant an entirely different thing in the language of the Whistlers.  
  
"We're here." Said Mika, for the first time since they had arrived Aboveground. Kalani looked up at the sign, with the name "The Crimson Rose" emblazoned there.  
  
"Great, let's get this over with." Kalani growled.  
  
The two walked in, immediately assaulted by the din of noise commonly found in such places. Kalani sneered, but remained quiet.  
  
Mika walked towards the bar, bumping into a blonde boy as he dragged another boy, a coppery red head, out of the place. The fact the two were quite under-aged to be there was not lost on the former Vampire.  
  
The "Crimson Rose" was a bar infamous in the night-world for being unprejudiced against any potential costumers, as long as they didn't brutally murder any other patrons in the duration of their visit. The bartender, manager and single owner was one Emma Whistler, and Irish girl with flaming red hair, jade green eyes and a mouth that always had a sarcastic reply ready quicker than an Irish man could get drunk. She usually kept the bar open from 2 pm to whenever she managed to kick the last customer out (about 4 in the morning usually), but the most interesting customers always came at night. Not as if they could come any other time anyway.  
  
She looked surprisingly similar to Mika, except for her eyes. She also had a certain gleam in her eyes that were never found in Mika.  
  
Mika smiled, holding up her right hand, touching her index finger first on one cheekbone, then the other, then brushing the fingertip across her lips.  
  
"Welcome, Sister." Said Emma, speaking English with a heavy Irish accent. Being as they were in Japan, it was unlikely most would be able to understand them.  
  
"Thank you, Sister." Said Mika.  
  
"Sister?" said Kalani.  
  
"It is simply a term, for one of the Whistlers." explained Mika "My Mother had been one, before she died, so I am considered one. All Whistlers refer to each other as 'Brother' and 'Sister'."  
  
"Oh." Said Kalani. "What in the blazes is a Whistler, anyway?"  
  
"Masters of mind-altering potions." Said Emma. "And we took it upon ourselves to research and keep track of every creature of the night, and keep the whereabouts of the more dangerous one under record in case they ever became violent enough to be eradicated. This has been going on for generations."  
  
"Mind-altering potions…a bar…I get it." Said Kalani.  
  
Mika nodded, inclining her head towards the door. "You're serving them younger than usual, Emma. What's with those two kids who just left?"  
  
Emma shook her head. "Nice boys, but in denial and a bit psychotic, I think. They have some notion their Vampire hunters, and came to me for information on one. How they knew to find me, who knows? But it's strange times we're livin' in these days. Words of Vampire regaining their humanity."  
  
"No…" said Mika, awed.  
  
"Is that even possible?" asked Kalani. "I mean, Vampires don't have souls."  
  
"There's more than one kind of Vampire." Emma explained. "They all descend from I believe three different original Vampires, and the strains of each become different from each other over the years. Such as the LaCroix, they're all the kind Mika-chan…er, sorry, been livin' here too long, I mean Mika, was."  
  
"That's why we're here, actually, Em." Said Mika. "We need information on the LaCroix. What are they up to? One nearly attacked a human friend of mine, when we were staying in the Underground…long story."  
  
Emma sighed. "From what I've gathered, they're wanting to take over the Underground. So much Magic there, if they could change Fae or Fairies or whatever, they'd be practically be invincible."  
  
"Fae Magic and Vampire powers?" said Mika. "Frightening thought. But why the Goblin Kingdom? The only Fae there are Kalani here, and Jareth."  
  
"I think it's not a question of the Goblin Kingdom." Said Emma.  
  
"It isn't?" said Kalani.  
  
"No." said Emma, shaking her head.  
  
"Then what is?" asked Mika fearfully, though she already had an inkling.  
  
"It's about getting to you, Mika." Said Emma. "You have power, even without being a completely Vampire. And they could try to change you again, to make you one of them once more."  
  
Mika put some money on the table, and got up to leave. Emma grabbed her arm, stopping her.  
  
"One final thing, Sister." She said. "But you're not going to like it."  
  
"As if things could be any worse?" Mika said, with a hollow laugh.  
  
"Rosethorn in the one leading them." Said Emma.  
  
"All right, I stand corrected. It's worse." Said Mika. "Thank you for you help, my sister. May Mother Earth and Sister Moon bless your days."  
  
Mika strode out quickly, not waiting for Kalani.  
  
"Kalani, is it?" said Emma, as Kalani was turning to leave.  
  
"Yes." Said Kalani.  
  
"Promise me you'll protect her." Said Emma, looking out the window where Mika was standing. "She puts up a brave front, but she is not as strong as she makes herself out to be."  
  
Kalani nodded. "I promise…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Underground, Sarah was currently trying to avoid running into Jareth. Since 'the incident', as was the only way she would refer to it, when the two were in the same room, the mood was decidedly strained. Sarah always made sure Mika, Kalani, Toby, or even Koko was in the room, to make sure they were not alone. Unfortunately, Mika and Kalani were both gone, Toby liked Jareth too much (though Sarah couldn't imagine why) and Koko was sleeping. Hence why Sarah was wandering around the castle aimlessly, hoping not to find Jareth. Which, unfortunately for her, she didn't succeed.  
  
"Is it my imagination, or are you avoiding me?" intoned that by now far familiar cultured accent. Jareth was leaning casually against the wall, looking for all the world, completely innocent. Sarah knew better.  
  
"You think far too highly of yourself." She said haughtily.  
  
"Do I?" he replied, coming to stand right in front of her. "We need to talk, Sarah. No more avoiding me, no more hiding behind anybody."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Sarah, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Damn it, Sarah, can't we get through one conversation without resorting to such childish tricks!" Jareth growled, his patience wearing thin.  
  
"Childish tricks?!?" Sarah growled back. "You're one to talk! I'm not the one who breaks the rules every time I feel like it!"  
  
"Can't we move past the Labyrinth?" he asked. "It's over, your brother is fine, and I never would have turned him into a goblin in the first place!"  
  
"Like Hell you wouldn't!" yelled Sarah.  
  
"Damn it, Sarah, can't you see me as anything but the Villain I was forced to play?" Jareth yelled back. "You're being childish and stubborn!"  
  
"Then why don't you leave me alone, so you won't have to put up with my childishness anymore!" Sarah practically screamed. "You rude, conceited jerk!"  
  
The two stomped off in opposite directions, each no doubt muttering very un- nice things about one another under their breath. Neither noticed the satiny black female shorthaired cat watching them, her violet eyes filled with amusement.  
  
"They don't even realize how much passion they have between them." Faithful purred, as that was her name. She was in fact Kalani's shifter that she had spoken about. Faithful could change to the shape of a black panther. "What fools the humanlike creatures are, not seeing what's right in front of them, staring them right in the face."  
  
She shook her regal head, chuckling as she sauntered away, thinking about the follies of the humanlike species.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hmm, not sure whether that's a cliffhanger or not. Frankly I just couldn't figure out how to end the chapter, so I added Faithful's part. And yes, Faithful is named after the cat in Tamora Pierce's Alanna series, only my Faithful is female. Oh, and by the way, I have the first chapter of a new Labyrinth humor fic up, "Jareth, King of the Goblins and the Holy Tights" Go read it if you like that sort of thing. And remember to read my Twin- chan's story too, and review it! Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember…  
  
"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"  
  
Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan 


	9. Destiny, Fate, and a whole lot of Questi...

Times Change, and we with Time  
  
  
  
Okay, I'm really, really, REALLY sorry for not updating. Too much stuff going on, and waay to many RPG's I've joined. But anyway, I'm finally back with a new chapter. Just so you know, my Twin and I are going to be making a cameo in this chapter. Now don't start groaning, it's part of a plot point that will be in this story later. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!  
  
Disclaimer: The Labyrinth does not belong to me. All characters that are mine may be used for other stories, but ask permission first, otherwise my dragon muse Safir will turn you into a charcoal briquette.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9: Destiny, Fate, and a whole lot of Questions  
  
To say Mika was angry would have been an understatement. A vast understatement. Mika was more than angry; she was furious.  
  
"You'd think after all this time they'd give up." She muttered, coming out of another bar, a red stain on her lips before she brushed it away.  
  
"You drank blood…you didn't get it from a human, did you?" asked Kalani, disgusted.  
  
"Do you honestly think I would?" snapped Mika. "They serve it at some bars here, there's so many Vampires. I may not be completely Vampire anymore, but I do need to drink in order to survive. Don't worry; it's lamb's blood. I wouldn't drink mortal blood anymore."  
  
"Oh." Was all Kalani could say, as the two walked further, trying to get someplace out of the way so they could teleport back to the Underground.  
  
"I know you dislike me, Kalani." Said Mika matter-of-factly. "And you hate what I stand for, what I was. I can deal with that, I don't except you to like me. I'm not exactly fond of you either. But we have no choice but to be forced to work together against the LaCroix, so let us at least act civil to one another."  
  
Kalani smirked, she had to at least admire Mika, even it was true she disliked her. "Agreed. So what are we going to do now?"  
  
"We're going further than the Whistlers. We're going to ask for help from the top."  
  
"And who might that be?"  
  
"None other than Destiny and Fate."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, the ever so entertaining Sarah and Jareth were currently trying their damnedest to stay as far away from one another as possible. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, considering the way you looked at it, they both had the bright idea to go to the throne room. So pre-occupied about not finding each other, they didn't notice one another until they had practically rammed into each other.  
  
"I think someone's playing a big cosmic joke on one of us." Said Sarah, sighing. "Either that or someone really wants one of us to apologize."  
  
A silence followed, neither willing to be the one to be the first to apologize. Jareth started chuckling.  
  
"And Kalani said there was no one in any of the realms who was as stubborn as I am." He said. "Fine, if it comes to that, I apologize for losing my temper, and calling you childish."  
  
"And…I apologize for calling you a rude conceited jerk." Said Sarah. "And for calling you a cheating, stubborn bastard with an ego the size of the Labyrinth."  
  
"You never called me that." Said Jareth, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh…sorry, must have just thought that one." Said Sarah, grinning sheepishly.  
  
Jareth grinned, one of his hands cupping Sarah's cheek. "There, now that that's all done, mightn't we move on to more interesting points of conversation?"  
  
Sarah started blushing, and was about to say something…when Mika and Kalani had chosen that moment to appear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I think this is the part where we say 'oops'." Said Mika, trying not to laugh as Sarah and Jareth jumped several feet away from one another. "Maybe we should knock or something next time."  
  
"Never mind that." Jareth growled, obviously annoyed. "What did you learn?"  
  
Mika told all she and Kalani had learned from Emma.  
  
"Oh Mika!" said Sarah. "That's awful! You mean they want to turn you into a Vampire again?"  
  
"Yeah, apparently." Said Mika. "They want my skills again, my being able to steal things for them, and my knowledge of the world. And for the reason you don't leave the LaCroix. You stay with them always, or…"  
  
"Or?" asked Jareth.  
  
"Or you die." Said Mika. "But we can't worry about that right now. They've got something up their sleeve, and we need to find out what. Time to call in the big guns."  
  
After putting together the necessary rites to call Destiny and Fate, namely some signs on the ground, a few sprinkled herbs, and a couple candles, Mika chanted in a language un-familiar to all present, reading it from one of the book from the castle library. She finally stopped, and the four waited expectantly. Almost immediately a portal opened up in the air, and two figures dropped down, landing unceremoniously and clumsily on the ground.  
  
Both figures swore, one a slightly deeper accented voice saying 'What the Hell?' the other saying 'Ow, damn it, that hurt!'  
  
The two finally were able to stand up, and the original four looked at the two in surprise.  
  
Both were petite, they couldn't have been more than five and a half feet, and both had similar facial structures, showing they must be related.  
  
One had forest green hair, cut into a short pixie cut, and tucked behind pointed ears. Crimson eyes looked at the four. Her clothes, surprisingly, were blue jeans a forest green shirt, with 'Warning: Multiple Personalities' written on it in big white letters.  
  
The other had reddish-orange hair, worn in a long braid that reached almost to her rear, and was also tucked behind pointed ears. Her eyes were a bright Emerald Green, and her clothes were a sleeveless black t-shirt that laced from her chest to her neck, and black jeans.  
  
"You do realize there was an easier way of doing that." Said the emerald eyed one. "You simply had to call us by name…well, okay, you have to include all the fancy titles, but you get the idea."  
  
"Yeah, we didn't even have a chance to get into our uniforms!" said the red-eyed one. "And plus, falling like that hurt!"  
  
Jareth, the first to finally regain his ability of speech, addressed the two. "You're telling me…you are Destiny and Fate? I didn't know Destiny and Fate were Fairies."  
  
"I thought Fairies were small, like the biting Fairies." Whispered Sarah to Mika.  
  
"No, only the biting Fairies and a few other species are small. Regular Fairies are human size." Mika whispered back.  
  
"Yes, we are the Ladies of Destiny and Fate." Said the emerald eyed one. "I am Emerald, The Lady Destiny, and this is my twin."  
  
"I am Konitsu, The Lady Fate." Said the red eyed one. "And as for us being Fairies…well, it's a long story. So why'd you call us? We were right in the middle of watching an Anime video!"  
  
"You mean…you two act so…human like." Said Kalani. "I was figuring for more foreboding atmosphere, and well…"  
  
"You were expecting we'd be taller." Said Konitsu, nodding. "Don't worry, most people do. And we would have been in uniform, but we kind of didn't have time, that portal came pretty fast. So, like I said, why did you call us?"  
  
"We are in need of information, my ladies." Said Mika respectively. "About the LaCroix."  
  
Emerald looked at Mika, then at her Twin. Konitsu shrugged. "Mikayla," she said. "We are not here to be oracles, to give out information. As Destiny, it is my job to make sure everyone in every dimension's Destinies go as planned, with my Twin to help me. No one can know too much about their own Destiny, or what is Fated for them. You have to figure out that by yourself, we cannot plan it for you. So I'm afraid we cannot be of any help to you."  
  
Mika looked absolutely crushed, and one could hardly blame her for being so. "I understand, forgive me for disturbing you, my ladies."  
  
Emerald nodded, and opened her mouth to say something, when Konitsu tugged on her braid. She turned to her Twin, and Konitsu leaned to whisper something in her ear. Emerald glanced once more at Mikayla, and nodded. Neither mentioned what Konitsu had whispered.  
  
"We must go now." Said Konitsu. "It was lovely to have met you all though."  
  
"Yes." Said Emerald. "And perhaps…we shall meet again someday."  
  
Two flashes of light, one green and one red, and Destiny and Fate disappeared.  
  
"Now what do we do?" asked Sarah, looking at Mika.  
  
"What do we do now?" Mika said, echoing Sarah's words. "I honestly don't know…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hmm, a confusing chapter I know. But questions –will- be answered in a later chapter, I swear, they really will. This was one of those filler chapters, asks a lot of questions, but doesn't give many answers. Oh, and I have proud news. Faithful has been officially made one of my muses. The only female one, and the only one who actually acts like a muse! (Faithful) Thank you, Emmy, I'm honored. (Koko) What?!? Her, a muse? No way, she's so annoying! (Faithful) Funny, Kokey, I was going to say the same of you. (Koko) Don't call me Kokey… (Apollo) Well, personally I think it's a nice change, especially after having to put up with you, Koko. (Safir) Yeah, now we have someone else on our side! You're going down, Koko! (Emmy) And so goes another day in the chaos I call my life. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember…  
  
"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"  
  
Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan, Apollo, Safir, Faithful, and Koko 


	10. Dreams, Confessions, and Decisions

Times Change, and we with Time  
  
Holy freaking cow, I can't believe it's been so long since I updated. I am so sorry. I have had severe writers block for these last few months, not to mention being extremely busy with RPG's. Between making characters, playing the characters, and running the boards at Desperate Revolution (An original Fantasy RPG made by my Twin and myself) I've barely had time to turn around. But thank the Powers; I've finally found some time to write. Whether it's any good.well, I guess you're all the judge of that. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!  
  
Disclaimer: See previous disclaimers. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 10: Dreams, Confessions, and Decisions  
  
Mika was dreaming again. She'd figured that out by now. From going to saying goodnight to the others, getting into bed, and tossing and turning for a while, before finally falling asleep, and then suddenly ending up in a grassy field kind of made it obvious to her. And the fact she was dressed in her old-style clothes of a gypsy was a good hint too.  
  
"Where the Hell am I?" she muttered. "And why am I here?"  
  
"A place between reality and dreams, and because we need to talk, you and I." Said a voice. Mika turned around to see the Lady Destiny, sitting quite lotus style on a boulder a few paces from where Mika stood. She was dressed in a black shirt with "Angel" in pink and white sequins written on it, and a pair of blue jeans.  
  
"You know, you're not what I expected Destiny would be like." Said Mika, sitting down next to Emmy.  
  
"What, the clothes?" asked Emmy. Mika nodded. "Lived too long in the mortal world, I guess. Comfortable, though. You do get tired of the looks you get wearing breeches, knee high boots, and poet's shirts after a while."  
  
"How old are you?" asked Mika. "I mean.forgive me My Lady, it's rude of me to ask."  
  
Emmy smiled. "Don't call me that, seriously, you can just call me Emmy. All this 'My Lady' stuff makes me embarrassed. And I've lived.oh, about 1,751 years in this form."  
  
"This form?" Mika was confused now.  
  
"Fate and I have been re-incarnated from our original forms." Emmy explained. "We didn't start out as Fairies, you know. We were born at the beginning of time. But thanks to the Olympian Gods, and a rivalry that went on between my people, such as Fate, Chaos, Fortune, Bravery, etc. we were punished. Why? Because we helped the mortals against the Gods, when we weren't supposed to interfere. So we were sent back to be 'one with the powers' and my people were scattered throughout the dimensions. Fate and I only stayed together because we were so closely joined, as sisters. And as punishment, we were given hard lives to live, before finally being returned to our heritage. We actually thought you might be one of us, from the way your life has been. Did some checking. But you're not, thank goodness for you. It's not all its cracked up to be sometimes, being Destiny. But I've digressed from the point."  
  
Mika was in awe, that this being she had been told so much about acted so much.well, like a regular person with her. She didn't know whether to feel thrilled or disappointed. "What is the point, Emmy?"  
  
"Well, remember how I said we couldn't help you?" asked Emmy. Mika nodded again. "That meant we couldn't help because you wanted us to, we can only help when we're supposed to. And now is the time for me to help you. What you've been thinking about doing, that you haven't told the others? It's the right thing to do. Granted, you know quite well you might not live through it. Are you willing to take that risk?"  
  
Mika knew what Emmy meant. "I'll do whatever it takes to save my friends, I think you know that. Thank you for your help, Emmy."  
  
Emmy smiled. "All part of the job, Mika. It's time for you to wake up now."  
  
And just as Emmy said it, the field began to blur and mist. Just before she awoke, she heard Emmy's voice softly saying, "I wish you luck, Mika. You're going to need it."  
  
And Mika awoke. She knew what she had to do, quickly getting dressed, and writing a letter to Sarah and the others. Yes, she knew exactly what she had to do. And that she'd probably get herself killed in the process. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah woke up that morning, with new determination. She was getting sick and bloody tired of the way Jareth had been acting around her. Of course, she did have a very good idea why, and with all honesty, her thoughts about the subject had changed. Against her better judgment, she had fallen in love with the Goblin King. She was going to figure out the truth today, or she may very well go mad.  
  
So, nearly stalking down the hall and through the castle, until she came to the garden. She really wasn't paying a whole lot of attention to what she was doing, too caught up in her own thoughts. So she didn't notice when she ran into Jareth.literally.until she felt herself come in contact with a muscled chest, she heard a very un-Jareth like 'oof'.  
  
"And what, may I ask, has gotten you so distracted you weren't watching where you were going?" asked Jareth good-naturedly.  
  
"Sorry." Said Sarah. She took a deep breath, it was now or never. "If you must know, I was thinking about us."  
  
Surprise evident on Jareth's face, he raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what exactly about us were you thinking?"  
  
Of course he was going to make this difficult. He was so damnably stubborn sometimes. 'Like a certain someone else I know.' That annoying little voice of her sub-conscious intoned in a singsong voice. Sarah took another deep breath, steeling her resolve, before continuing.  
  
"I'm tired of the riddles and half-truths you've been giving me." She said. "I want a straight answer, right now. Why the bloody Hell have you been acting the way you have been around me?"  
  
Jareth nearly winced. He knew it would happen eventually. He had just hoped it would be later. He didn't relish the idea of handing his heart and soul to her on a silver platter, only to have them trampled to little bits under her feet. It was best to get it over with now, and try to salvage what little dignity he would be left with.  
  
"Because." he said. Go on, get it over with. "Because.I love you, Sarah. I always have, and I always will. I've just been too much of a damned coward to tell you so."  
  
All right, so Sarah had pretty much known this was true. But thinking it, and actually hearing it are two very different things altogether. "Oh my God." she whispered, her mind having gone into shutdown mode.  
  
"Er.yes, well, go ahead and yell at me now, scream, and get it over with." Said Jareth, shifting uncomfortably, with what looked suspiciously like a blush staining his cheeks. He closed his eyes, readying himself for the barrage of yelling; so he was quite shocked when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him in an embrace. He opened his eyes to see Sarah hugging him, a smile on her face. "Sarah, love, what are you doing?"  
  
"Well, I would think it would be quiet obvious I was hugging you." Replied Sarah.  
  
"I realized that, I was thinking more along the lines of why. I had expected you'd be screaming and yelling at me by this point." Jareth was entirely confused now. It was almost as if.no, that couldn't be. Could it?  
  
"For someone who's supposed to be so smart, you really are an idiot sometimes, Jareth." Said Sarah. "I though it was pretty obvious to you.that I love you too."  
  
For a few moments, the words didn't register in Jareth's mind. It was too much for him to think. But when the words finally registered, a beautiful smile practically lit up Jareth's face, before he wrapped one arm around Sarah's waist, the other behind her neck, as he pulled her unresisting face towards him, as the two shared an absolutely earth-shattering kiss.  
  
"Um.I really hate to break up this tender moment and all, especially since you two finally stopped being so stubborn and all, but this is kind of important." said a voice. Jareth and Sarah broke apart, seeing Kalani standing there, with an envelope in her hand.  
  
"What is it, Kalani?" asked Jareth. He didn't sound very pleased with the interruption.  
  
"I went to Mika's room, so we could discuss more what we're going to do about Rosethorn." Explained Kalani. "Her room was empty, and I found this envelope, addressed to the three of us."  
  
Kalani handed the envelope to Jareth, and he noticed that indeed, all three of their names were written on it in Mikayla's handwriting.  
  
The three gathered together, as Jareth read the letter inside aloud.  
  
Dear Sarah, Jareth, and Kalani,  
  
I'm sorry to rush off like this, without saying goodbye. But it's for the best, in the end, I suppose.  
  
The Lady Destiny came to me in my dreams last night. I have been debating on a way that could possibly defeat Rosethorn, but was afraid to try it, as it may be dangerous. Destiny told me it's the only way, and who am I to argue with Destiny, eh?  
  
I didn't want to tell you what my plan was, because I know you would try to stop me. Do you remember when I said I burned the book with the spell that made me half-human, and that the only place the spell was left was a place close to my heart? Well, I wasn't lying. I did burn the book.after I had ripped out the spell. And I do keep it close to my heart. Hidden inside my cross. I'm sorry I deceived you, but I never did technically lie. I just omitted certain truths. I am so very sorry. But as I said, I knew you would try to stop me.  
  
I'm going to use the spell on Rosethorn. There's no way I can defeat her, as I am now, with her a full vampire. But if she's like me, only half, I have a fighting chance. Of course, I'll probably end up getting killed, I've accepted that. And if she does kill me, that leaves you three with a sadistic half-vampire who can be out in sunlight. But at least if I do, her LaCroix followers will leave. Without a leader, they lose interest quickly. I don't know what Rosethorn was like before she was changed. I have heard rumors she was just as wicked, though. That she actually let herself be turned. So pray I succeed in killing her.  
  
Like I said, I know I probably won't survive either way. After all I did as a Vampire, it's the least I can do for penance. Just remember I love you all, and hope you have long and happy lives. Don't mourn for me, when I'm gone. Live, be happy, and remember me for who I was, not what I was. I'll miss you all, very much.  
  
Love,  
  
Mika ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my God." said Sarah, numb with shock. "How could she.no, how DARE she do that! She's going to get herself killed! Why in the world is she handing herself to them on a silver platter?"  
  
"I can't believe she actually kept that spell." Said Kalani. "She's had it all that time. So what do we do now, Jareth?"  
  
"Quite simple, there's not a whole bloody lot we can do. I can try to find her with a crystal, but the Underground is a big place, and we're not even sure she is Underground. There's only one thing we truly can do." Said Jareth.  
  
"And what's that?" asked Sarah.  
  
"Pray she succeeds." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Whew, things are finally starting to come together. Only a couple more chapters to go, by my estimate. Anyhow, I apologize again for the long lapse; I'll really try not to let it happen again. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember.  
  
"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"  
  
Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan 


	11. And it all begins to come into focus

Times Change, and we with Time  
  
Holy cow, has it really been so long since I updated? Bad me. Anyway, yes, finally here with another chapter for anyone who cares. Life has been very interesting for me these past few months; it's hard work being Destiny. But that's beside the point.  
  
First off, explanation about Jareth's Talk Show: It wasn't my idea to take it down! Ff.net did it, since they're not allowing 'Ask' fics anymore. I would have loved to continue on with it, but my hands are tied. Unless there's a whole bunch of angry letters to ff.net about ask fics and the other kinds that have been taken down, I doubt TJS will ever be back.  
  
And a second apology about taking so long to write this chapter. Part of the problem is I can't decide on the ending. One idea is so sugary sweet and sappy I refuse to even entertain the thought. One is happy, with slight melancholy thrown in. And one is seriously depressing all around. As much as the depressing one would appeal to me to broaden my skills, fear not, I'll probably end up writing choice #2, I'd rather not have things thrown at me. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!  
  
Disclaimer: See previous disclaimers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 11: And it all begins to come into focus  
  
As Mikayla walked through the woods outside the Labyrinth, she was starting to realize what a stupid thing she was doing. She couldn't change Rosethorn into what she was, even with her soul; she didn't know what Rosethorn could be capable of.  
  
She couldn't keep the spell anymore. If it was found, it could pose great danger to everyone, if the LaCroix were to find it. But if she could figure out what happened, if she could find a way to make herself entirely human, no, she couldn't do it. To be so selfish. It tore her up to do so, but she had to sacrifice her own chance at becoming completely human again for the greater good.  
  
That was how Mika found herself, putting out a small fire, where she had burnt the spell to ashes. She could almost see her chances of becoming human again going up with the flames. Ah, who was she kidding? She'd looked through the spell every which way from Sunday, and hadn't figured out a way to make herself human.  
  
It was torture, not being one or the other. Not human, not vampire, but caught in-between, never knowing where she fit. She just wanted it all to end. Honestly, she didn't much care if when she went up against Rosethorn, that she could very possibly die. It didn't matter, what mattered what keeping everyone else safe. Dear Sarah, Jareth, Toby; even Kalani. She knew Kalani hated her for what she was, that was all right. Against her better judgment she had fallen for the copper haired Fae. Would she ever learn never to trust her heart's taste in women? First Rosethorn, and now Kalani, who could barely tolerate being in the same room as she.  
  
"It's a very brave thing, giving up your own happiness for the greater good." Said a young male voice. Damn, she'd been so caught up thinking, she hadn't even heard him.  
  
Mika looked up, seeing a young Fae sitting on the opposite side of the ashes. In human terms he couldn't have been more than 15, still gangly and not yet grown into his size of 5' 6" and a half an inch or so. He had a mane of tawny red-gold hair that must go to about his shoulders, tied up into a ponytail, and a pair of striking emerald green eyes, which looked very familiar. He was dressed, rather surprisingly, in Aboveground fashion of a black t-shirt and jeans.  
  
"Let me guess, you're another one. Did Destiny send you?" Mika asked. Who else but another of the true immortals would bother talking to a stranger in the wilderness? And be dressed in Aboveground clothes, no less.  
  
"Yes, actually, she did." The boy smiled. Such a cute lad, he'd definitely be a handsome one when he was grown. "I'm Leo Scarlet, Lord of Chivalry. Since Mom can't come back to talk to you, rules about only seeing Destiny so many times, she sent me."  
  
"Chivalry? How charming.wait, Destiny is your Mother? I didn't know she had children."  
  
"Neither did she, 'till recently." Said Leo. Seeing Mikayla's confused face, he explained further. "My sister Arista and I.she's Lady Sanity, were born from her previous life. I think she told you about it. When we were all reborn, a lot of places were still blank. To skip a longer story, Mom was looking through the book of true immortals for someone a while ago; that's basically statistics about all of us, she found out Arista was her daughter, born to her and my father, Adian, Lord of Bravery. Which made her think, 'Sanity from Destiny and Bravery? Odd combination. Chivalry would make a lot more sense.'"  
  
"So she looked up you, and saw you were her son." Said Mika, shaking her head. "Merciful Mother Earth, you true immortals must have complicated family trees. So, since I'm stalling actually having to face what I set out to do, tell me, what's happening now?"  
  
Leo knew he should be pushing Mikayla along to get to work, but being Chivalry and all, indulged her to finish his story. After all, a few more minutes wouldn't hurt, right? "Well, I'd been living with Mom and Dad anyway, Mom's been tutoring me in my powers, since I was only re-awakened pretty recently. Which I'm glad, I didn't have any Fae family or anything, I've been an orphan for a long time. So they invited Arista over to dinner, and told us. I actually already knew, I'd looked myself up a while ago. I didn't think they wanted me for a son. Now Arista and I have both moved in, and we're all planning Mom and Dad's wedding for this December." (AN: I told you my life has been interesting these past few months!)  
  
"It's a veritable soap opera." Mika said with a snort. "Well I'm happy things are working out for you. Now, lovely as this chat has been, Leo, I should go on with what I set out to do, before I chicken out. Suppose you could magic me to where the LaCroix are?"  
  
Leo looked up for a moment, as if contemplating whether or not he should. A crystal ball, tinged in silver, appeared above his head, and floated down to settle in his palm. "All right, I'm allowed to take you. Just put your hand over the crystal."  
  
Mika took a deep breath, and put her hand over the crystal. Her surroundings blurred for a minute, before settling back into place.  
  
They were in an entirely different place than before. It was dark, except for a few streetlights casting a sickly yellow light on the sidewalk. All right, they were definitely Aboveground. And not in a very good part of whatever town this was. It was all abandoned warehouses, most of which had seen their better days.  
  
"Lovely place." Leo said sarcastically. "Mikayla.you do realize you may not live if you go in there."  
  
Mika's mouth quirked into a smile. "Frankly my dear Scarlet, I don't give a damn. One life isn't that big a deal in the grand scheme of things. If I can take Rosethorn with me, that's all that matters. Oh, and Leo? Thanks for the story, helped keep my mind of things for a little while. Hope you all are very happy together, as a family."  
  
"Sure. Good luck, Mikayla." Leo transformed into his anima form of a fox, and ran off into the night. His voice carried back to her, with a few final words. "I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
Mika smiled again. "Frankly.so do I."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's true, you never know what you've got until it's gone.  
  
This was what Kalani was thinking, as she paced the throne room. Jareth was trying, unsuccessfully to find Mikayla, Sarah was looking over his shoulder, and Koko and Faithful were arguing about something. The two had known each other before finding their respective 'owners', and were on none too good terms.  
  
But I digress from the point. Kalani was angry with herself, because she hadn't seen what was right in front of her blue eyes all the time.  
  
She was in love with Mikayla. She, in love with the half-vampire..no, it was wrong to think of her like that. Kalani had thought she'd hated her, for what she was. Or at least, what she thought Mika was. Then she had to go and do something so damnably heroic, that it made all the walls she'd built come tumbling down, all the racism she's shown against Mika. And she felt like a heel for it.  
  
"Can't you find any trace of her?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Wherever she is, she's not in the Underground." Jareth said, sighing. "And my crystals don't work very well for Aboveground. I don't know what we can do."  
  
"Oh for the love of all things!" Koko chimed in crossly. "You idiots, do I have to do all the thinking around here? Go ask that Whistler woman, the one who owns the bar. That's where Mika and Kalani got the information before. She'll know where the LaCroix are!"  
  
Faithful blinked her violet eyes in surprise. "Why Kokey! You actually had a good idea. Hell must be freezing over as we speak."  
  
"Oh shut up you two." Kalani muttered absently. "Come on, we don't have a moment to lose."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Didn't think I'd see you back here, Kalani." Emma Whistler's thick brogue carried across the empty room, from her place behind the bar. It was only mid-afternoon in Japan, and the bar had just opened. "Who're your friends? And where's Mika?"  
  
Kalani introduced Jareth and Sarah, and quickly told Emma why they were there.  
  
Emma's jade green eyes narrowed. "You promised you'd protect her, Kalani."  
  
Kalani winced, as if she'd been hit. It was true; she'd broken her promise to the Whistler. "I'm sorry Emma, I tried, really I did. Please, tell us where the LaCroix are. We still have a chance to save her."  
  
Emma sighed, shaking her head. " I don't like this at all. It's stupid and foolhardy, if not simply suicide. But Mika is family, so all right, I'll tell you. I hope you folks know what you're getting yourselves into...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bah, that was shorter than I wanted. But its where the stopping point is. Next chapter is the pivotal one, the way its shaping. Only about the next chapter left, and perhaps an epilogue if I'm feeling it fits. Or it might be two chapters, if it runs a bit too long. Anyway, sorry again about the long wait. I really will try to not let it happen again. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember....  
  
"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"  
  
Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan 


	12. Everything comes full circle

Times Change, and we with Time  
  
Why is it I always say I won't take as long to update again, and then I inevitably do? 'Course it doesn't help that ff.net is being a jerk and took away two of my favorite humor stories I wrote, Labyrinth Chat Room and 101 Ways to Annoy Jareth. Stupid guidelines, does anyone even read those? I'm just hoping it actually lets me upload this thing.anyway, this is the last chapter, I have no idea what I'm doing, and figuring this out as I go along. My imagination is evil and keeps laughing manically for trying to finish this, but I promised myself I would before Christmas. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!  
  
Disclaimer: See previous disclaimers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 12: Everything comes full circle  
  
It was now or never.  
  
This was what was running through Mikayla's mind, as she watched the warehouse from the balcony she was on; she'd snuck into the building through a window next to a fire escape. She counted about a dozen and a half vampires in the room. Not good odds. And all she was armed with were a few stakes hidden in her clothing. Daggers would have been no effect against the LaCroix, so she hadn't even bothered bringing any.  
  
"Mother Earth and Father Sun protect me." She prayed quietly.  
  
She jumped down to the ground floor. The vampires finally noticed her, and attacked. She fought against them, taking hits but making progress nonetheless, and had killed three when a familiar voice rang out.  
  
"Cease! Leave her be, and retreat, children."  
  
The remaining vampires that had attacked Mika retreated back; the others parted to reveal the one who had haunted Mika's dreams and nightmares for almost two centuries.  
  
Rosethorn hadn't changed a bit. Same black hair, long and silky. Same violet cat eyes, always watchful. Though her tastes in clothing ad changed to more modern black leather pants and violet midriff top, there was no mistaking the air of a by-gone era about her.  
  
Rosethorn smirked, as she came within a few steps of Mikayla. "My my, the little kitten has grown to a lioness, I see. It's been far too long, fire-flower. Why have you hid yourself from your family, especially me? We only want to help you, pet."  
  
Mika's stature stiffened. "You only want the spell that made me this way, Rosethorn. You can't have it, I burned it. You wouldn't want it anyway, it's torture. Having the blood lust, yet having to answer to your soul? You would hate it."  
  
A soft clucking sound came from Rosethorn's throat. "My poor pet, what you must have gone through. Come, let Rosethorn make it all go away. Come back to us, darling pet, I've missed you. I can make you one of us again, you can forget all about your tortured soul forever."  
  
It was tempting. Oh, how it was tempting. For once and for all to forget, to not have to remember all she had done. She could run away from her troubles. That was when visions of her friends passed by in her mind.  
  
She'd done enough running in her life. It was time to do the right thing.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rosethorn, but I can't do that." Mika said softly. "For once, I have to do the right thing. Pay penance for what I've done."  
  
Rosethorn sighed deeply, then shrugged. "Such a pity. And what heroic drivel. Ah well, suit yourself!"  
  
That was when she lunged.  
  
They knew each other's moves well, even after so long they moved into the dance quite easily, every punch, block, kick, and flip seemingly part of a very violent ballet.  
  
Neither noticed that the number of vampires in the room was slowly getting smaller, thanks to three certain people who had found their way to the warehouse, and were using crossbows filled with wood bolts, until there were only the two left. Unfortunately that was when they ran out of bolts.  
  
"You can't win, you know." Rosethorn hissed, as she pinned Mikayla against a wall. "Even if you kill me, you can't change what you are. You are a mutant, a half-ling. You belong to neither human nor vampire. You'll never fit in anywhere, Mikayla. You think you will magically be made human again if you kill me? I truly hope you're not that naïve."  
  
Mika broke free of the hold, as the two circled one another. "This isn't about me, Rosethorn. Or even about you. It's about doing what's right. I've run for far too long, I'm getting tired. It was time to stop running, and face what I have done. Once you're gone, the threat is over. That's all that matters, even if I don't survive myself."  
  
"Glad you feel that way, my little kitten." Rosethorn purred. "Because your time is up."  
  
Before Mikayla could react, Rosethorn lunged again, a dagger in her right hand. Mikayla grabbed the blade as it plunged towards her stomach, but apparently couldn't stop the momentum of the knife, as she doubled over, crying out in pain. Rosethorn wrenched the dagger back. It was covered in blood.  
  
Mika whimpered, as blood seeped between her hands, as she held them over her stomach. "No." she croaked, as she collapsed on the ground, motionless.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NO!" Kalani screamed, as she saw Mika collapse. They had been so close to winning. All the other vampires were gone; all that was left was Rosethorn. If only they hadn't run out of crossbow bolts! Mika would be alive, damn it! She didn't deserve to die, no matter what Kalani had originally thought.  
  
She couldn't even remember moving, but all at once she was on the other side of Mikayla, Rosethorn sneering at her, Jareth, and Sarah.  
  
"Ah, so the cavalry is here." She drawled. "Afraid you're a bit late, my dears. Such a pity, too. She was such a powerful little kitten, brave too. Just not too smart."  
  
Rosethorn knelt next to Mikayla, brushing the hair from her fair. "Such a shame, little kitten. Such a shame. I shall miss you, my pet."  
  
"Wish I could return the sentiment, Rosethorn." Said Mikayla, as one of her bloodied hand plunged a stake through Rosethorn's heart. "Goodbye."  
  
As the power LaCroix Tigress was reduced to mere dust, Mikayla's hand fell, the stake clattering off into the darkness.  
  
"Oh my God.no, please, Mika." Sarah whispered, as she started to cry. Jareth pulled her into an embrace, holding her close.  
  
Kalani knelt next to Mika's body. She didn't cry, but looked like she'd like to. "Powers, Mika, how could you? If you'd only waited for us, you'd probably still be alive! Now I can never tell you how sorry I am for what I said to you, how I've treated you. And you've taken all of it, without complaining. Damn it Mika I love you! And now you'll never know.."  
  
"I wouldn't bet money on that." Said a soft voice. Mika's eyes fluttered open. "Hey all, did we win? And I love you too, Kalani. Glad you finally got around your stubbornness to figure it out."  
  
"Mika!" Sarah cried, before leaping from Jareth's arms to hug her friend. Mika winced, but hugged back with equal force.  
  
"Mika," Jareth said, clearing his throat to call attention. "Not that we're not all thrilled to see you alive, but just how are you alive? We all saw you get that dagger plunged into your chest. And one would think, given your human half, you'd be dead."  
  
Pulling up her bloodstained green shirt a few inches, it was seen there was no stab wound. "Oh, my stomach's fine. But my hands are killing me. That dagger was really sharp."  
  
Mika held out her hands, showing a long gash on each palm.  
  
Kalani looked at the hands, almost in awe. "You grabbed the knife, didn't you? And doubled over, making it -look- like you had been stabbed. The dagger would have cut your hands, accounting for the blood. Then you clutched your hands to your chest, and it looked like the blood was from your stab wound. Then you collapsed, just waiting for Rosethorn to get close enough...you even grabbed a stake from somewhere you his them while she and the rest of us were occupied talking. Mika, that's brilliant!"  
  
"Thanks, I thought so too." Said Mika, grinning. "Now, as much as I'm enjoying this little love-fest, I'm really starting to get dizzy from lack of blood. So can we post-pone it until after I'm healed?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few months later  
  
Mika smiled, as she watched the Goblin King dance with his new Goblin Queen. Yes, Jareth and Sarah had gotten married. With Mikayla as maid of honor, and Kalani as best..er, person? And Toby walking his big sister down the aisle, it had certainly been a most interesting wedding.  
  
As much as Sarah had begged her to stay, Mika knew it was time to be moving on. If she stayed, sooner or later the LaCroix would try to come after her again. It would be hard, being on her own again. Koko had adamantly refused to leave the comfort of the castle, and Mika couldn't really blame him. Even she didn't know where she was planning on going, but it would likely not be any five-star hotels. It was especially hard, leaving such good friends behind. But it was for the best.  
  
She'd already said her good-byes before the reception started. It was best to slip out now, amongst the large crowd of Fae, Elves, Fairies, and the like, she wouldn't be missed. Just leave quietly, no last teary good- byes.  
  
Slinging her knapsack over her shoulder, she turned to go. She hadn't expected to see Kalani, dressed in casual traveling clothes, a pack at her feet. She hadn't spoken to the Fae much since that fateful day. She couldn't handle it; knowing she would leave soon.  
  
"Didn't think you were getting away that easy, were you?" Kalani said lightly, smirking.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Kalani?" Mika asked, puzzled.  
  
"If you honestly think I'm going to let you go a second time, you're crazy." Kalani countered. "So, where we off to?"  
  
"I don't know. You know it won't be easy."  
  
"What fun would it be if it were?"  
  
"It could be dangerous, the LaCroix don't give up easily."  
  
"All the better, far too quiet living in that damned estate. And Jareth and Sarah will be all newlywed-ish, the very idea makes me retch."  
  
Mika just sighed. "Kalani, why must you be so stubborn?"  
  
Kalani didn't answer right away. Instead she grabbed Mikayla by the waist, kissing her deeply. "Because I am, and because I love you. Are we going, then?"  
  
Even Mika knew when to give up. "Yeah, we're going."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And the two left, to places unknown, to find adventures a plenty, dangers unknown, and hardships un-numbered, to the second star to the right and straight on 'till morning...wait, wrong story. But the point is made all the same.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I finished it? I actually finished the damn thing? Hallelujah, praise Bob, and otherwise rejoice, the story is finally finished!  
  
I want to thank everyone whose read this story, and reviewed even when this poor writer has not been doing her work. I'm grateful to all of you. I do regret to say, though, this will likely be my last dramatic fic. It's just become to constricting for me, I'm a writer, I need my personal freedom to really write, using all I can without restrictions of fanfiction. Don't worry though, I will still pen a humor piece every once in a while, I do adore reviews and enjoy making people laugh. Not to mention there will be a new addition to the Scarlet house sometime in late May or early June, if you get my drift.  
  
So to my short list of loyal fans, and to all reads, I thank you for reading my story. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this story, and remember...  
  
"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"  
  
Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan 


End file.
